


The Mate's In-Laws

by TheReviewess



Series: The Mating Series [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alpha Sara, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Assassins trying to keep people alive, Blow Jobs, Brother-Sister Relationships, Daddy Kink, Disney Movies, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Harry Potter References, Hospitals, Knotting, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nyssa and Sara are horny fucks, Nyssa has a thing for Sara in a well fitted suit, Omega Nyssa, Sara is very protective, Sara likes destroying Nyssa's panties, Smut, Tommy Merlyn is Alive, the undertaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-19 02:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10630449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReviewess/pseuds/TheReviewess
Summary: Readjusting to a normal life is very strange... Expecially when Sara Lance is thought to be dead. She's not quite sure how she's going to break it to her family that she's alive, an Alpha, and mated with a pup, but that's the least of her worries because she was pretty sure she already knew her in-laws but apparently she didn't meet all of them and now she's super confused...





	1. Sara meets the rest of her In-Laws

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I live. Working Night shift is, interesting to say the least. So this is actually a multi chapter thing. Surprised? I am too. When I check the word count it was at about 14k, so I decided to split up and make it two chapters. This was pretty hard to write for me, so sorry it took forever and a day to get out. Hope you enjoy. This chapter is mainly schenanigans but I thought it was funny.

The first week Nyssa and Sara were in Starling City, the family took their time to burn off the jetlag. Lexa adjusted the quickest, much to Sara and Nyssa's dismay. Thankfully Malcolm Merlyn allowed them to stay in his house until they were adjusted.

“So I'm your bodyguard? And your wife?” Sara asked fiddling with the well fitted suit. She was looking through the assortment of ties that Nyssa had gotten her, and was debating between black or navy blue.

“Yes, beloved,” Nyssa answered, finishing her make-up.

“Well who is watching Lexa?” The blonde asked, finally deciding to keep it classy and go with a black tie.

“She is coming with us,” Nyssa informed her. “I do not care how you Americans do things, but my daughter will be with me when I work.”

Sara grinned and put the tie around her neck. “You haven't found anyone you trust, have you?” She asked with a grin.

Nyssa said nothing, but Sara knew she was right. Her grin grew a little when Nyssa busied herself with her mascara. Once she finished, she put on her lipstick and turned around to face her wife.

“Well, you look lovely,” the Omega told her in a husky tone. Nyssa’s voice sent shivers down Sara's spine, and she loved it.

“I can't tie a tie,” Sara mumbled to her, gesturing to the tie that was draped around her neck. She suddenly wished her hair wasn't slicked back so she could fidget with it. Even after all these years, Nyssa could still make her inner nervous schoolgirl come out.

Nyssa walked toward her and gently began to fix Sara's tie for her. When she was finished, she tucked a stray blonde hair behind Sara's ear, and pulled her into a kiss using the tie. Sara quickly put her hands on Nyssa’s hips and pulled her close. They both moaned into the kiss, and realized how long it had been since they had been intimate. It was almost a month, which was practically unheard of for them.

They only broke the kiss when Lexa walked in the room.

“Ew! No kissing!” The girl declared.

The two quickly pulled away and blushed at being caught by their toddler. Nyssa was even more embarrassed given that somehow one of her legs ended up wrapped around her wife. Sara's hand had moved from Nyssa’s hips and ended up on her shapely ass, squeezing it possessively.

“Sorry munchkin,” Sara told the girl with a smile. “Ready to go see where Mama is working?”

“No.” Lexa replied with crossed arms. She was in a little red dress what was the same shade as the dress Nyssa was wearing. Her blonde curls were pulled back into a tight pony tail on the top of her head, looking a little like a pom-pom. It was pretty cute.

“Too bad!” Sara told her with a smile. She ran over and scooped the girl up and twirled her around.

Lexa giggled as she sire spun her around. She loved the feeling of flying and both her parents knew it. “Again!”

Sara laughed at her little pup, “well let's go downstairs and do that. We need to let Mama fix her make up.”

Nyssa’s perfectly sculpted brows shot up in the air and she quickly turned to look at herself in the mirror. Their passionate kiss had effectively messed up her lipstick. She sent her wife a playful glare and went back to fix the make up.

Sara trudged down the steps with little Lexa sitting happily on her shoulders. Nyssa joined them a few minutes later.

“Shall we?” She asked, throwing on her aviator sunglasses.

Sara put on her sunglasses and passed Lexa a pair of little sunglasses. The girl eagerly put her glasses on and they all grinned at each other. “You bet, babe.”

They piled into the limo and were driven into the city. Lexa looked out the window in awe as she saw all the big buildings and the pretty lights. Sara was doing her damnedest not to start crying her eyes out. Despite living in the outskirts of the city these past few days, it didn't hit her that she was finally home after all these years.

Sensing how emotional her mate was, Nyssa reached over to hold her wife's hand. She leaned closer to her and pressed her lips against her cheek.

“I suppose you like your wedding present?” Nyssa whispered to her in English.

“I love you,” Sara whispered. “I have no idea how I'm going to top this!”

Nyssa laughed at her. “I do not need a wedding present, my love.”

“I will get you one.” Sara informed her. “I'm just not sure what, yet.”

“If you can ensure we can enjoy my heat completely uninterrupted, I will be most appreciative.” Ever since Lexa came along, they had to spend their time taking care of a pup while trying to fight their biological urges. Neither would trade their pup for the world, but fighting their body’s desires was incredibly taxing.

“Maybe my dad will take her,” Sara mumbled. Since she arrived, she hadn't made contact with her family. If Sara was being honest, she had no idea how to go about it.

“When will you reach out to them?” Nyssa asked her.

Sara shrugged. She didn't really want to talk about it. After all, she royally fucked up. If she was being honest, Sara had no idea whether or not her family would even want to hear from her.

Nyssa kissed her cheek, “I will follow your lead, beloved.”

“Thank you,” Sara whispered. This was something she needed to work on.

The limo came to a stop outside of Merlyn Global and the two women braced themselves. Nyssa gave a nod to her wife and Sara threw the doors open. Gathering Lexa into her arms, the blonde crawled out and then let her wife get out before closing the door behind them.

“I kind of feel like a badass right now,” Sara mumbled to Nyssa as they walked up the steps of the building. “So who are we looking for?”

“My partner,” Nyssa told her as they stepped through the doors. “Apparently he and I will be working closely with each other for the duration of my stay.”

“Oh cool–”

“Nyssa!” A familiar voice hollered from the other side of the massive ground floor.

Nyssa pulled her eyes away from her wife to see a familiar looking face rush toward the three. “Thomas!” Nyssa half yelled half squealed. She shot forward and practically jumped into the arms of Tommy Merlyn. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before pulling him into a hug.

Tommy picked her up and twirled her around before finally setting Nyssa back on the ground. “I can't believe it! When my dad said my new partner was going to be someone I would work well with, I would have never guessed it would be you! Why didn't you tell me you were coming? When did you get in? You should have called!”

“Calm down, Thomas!” Nyssa told him with a small laugh. “I only arrives a few days ago. Your father was kind enough to pick me and my family up from the airport. I was going to call this weekend, but your father informed me he would call and invite you to dinner. But I am thrilled we will be working together, it had been far too long since we have seen each other!”

“Last I heard, you had a kid!” Tommy said with a grin. “Wait, is that your little one back there?”

Nyssa turned to see Sara and Lexa looking at Nyssa with confusion written all over their faces. She smiled and waved the two over. “Yes, that is my daughter and my mate.”

Tommy let out a low whistle, “a mate? Damn, never expected you to find a mate. You actually settled down?” He asked her while sliding his arm over Nyssa’s shoulder.

Nyssa hummed affirmatively. When Lexa and Sara made their way over to the two, Nyssa introduced them. “Thomas, this is my daughter, Alexandria and my mate. I do not believe you need me to introduce her, as I have been informed that you have been acquainted in the past.”

Tommy looked over to Sara, studied her for a moment, and then his jaw dropped. “Sara Lance?”

“That’s me...” Sara answered trying to keep her expression neutral. “But uh hey... How you been?”

“How you been?” Tommy asked her almost angrily, “you come back from the dead and the first thing you say is that? Does your family even know you're alive yet? Does Oliver? Does anyone know you're alive, Miss Lance?”

“It's actually Mrs. Lance, thank you.” Sara growled to him. “Nyssa and I are married. She even took my last name.”

“Shocking, is it not?” Nyssa commended.

“And no, you are the first to find out, aside from your dad, who I don't think out two and two together yet. And you are  _ not  _ going to tell anyone you saw me, is that understood?” Sara growled at him in a dangerously low voice. She glared at the man through her sunglasses for a moment. She only stopped when Nyssa gripped her arm firmly, telling her that she was releasing very strong pheromones.

Tommy wrinkled his nose at Sara and then looked over at his friend, then back to Sara. “You're an Alpha,” he stated quietly. Despite being on suppressants, Sara's pheromones were strong enough that even he could smell them.

“Damn right, pretty boy. I am her Alpha, and if you so much as look at her wrong, we're going to have problems.” Sara told him.

“Sara!” Nyssa hissed at her wife.

“Don't worry, we won't have a problem.” Tommy grumbled back at her, “she's my little sister. That would be gross.” Just to be safe, Tommy removed his arm from Nyssa's shoulder. It would do him no good to irritate the young Alpha.

“Excuse you!”

“Not saying you aren't an attractive woman,” Tommy told her quickly, not needing to offend his friend, “but you're my little sister. So, you know.”

Nyssa seemed to accept this.

“So who is this little one?” He asked, looking at Lexa. She was still happily sitting in Sara's arms, but she was regarding Tommy with a hint of caution.

“This is my daughter, Alexandria,” Nyssa told him with a smile. She then turned to Lexa and spoke in Arabic, “Alexandria, this is Mama’s good friend, Thomas.”

“So am I Uncle Tommy?” The man asked with a little bit of a grin.

Sara pulled the girl closer to her and whispered something in her ear. Lexa looked at her sire, nodded, and then looked over at Tommy.

“Hello Uncle Tommy!” She told him happily. Her English was heavily accented, but the general idea of what she said got across loud and clear.

Tommy beamed at the little girl, “hello Alexandria,” he told her.

“Lexa!” The girl corrected him quickly.

“Lexa?”

“I call her Lexa. She seems to like it more than Alexandria. Nyssa is the only one who will call her by her name,” Sara told him quickly. “She doesn't understand a lick of English yet, I never got around to teaching her. She only speaks Arabic really. We're working on the English thing.”

“Well, nice to meet you, Lexa.” Tommy told the girl with a smile.

Nyssa quickly translated for the girl, and Lexa seemed pretty content. Obviously if Mama liked him, he was a good man.

“I believe we have lingered her for too long, shall we head off?” Nyssa asked him.

“Ah yes, right this way, Mrs. and Mrs. Lance. And Miss Lexa Lance.”

* * *

 

Working with Tommy was pretty much the best thing ever for Nyssa. They shared a massive office and he didn't seem to give a shit that Nyssa would be bringing Lexa with her to work. He actually seemed excited at the idea of the little girl hanging around. Something about winning “the favorite uncle award”, to which Nyssa pointed out that he was her only uncle.

While Tommy loved the idea of Lexa hanging around, many of the board members of Merlyn Global did not like it. They were completely against hiring Nyssa in the first place, especially after learning she was an unsuppressed Omega who regularly had heats. Even though it was public knowledge that Nyssa was a mated Omega, meaning that only Sara would be affected by her heat, they still were opposed to the idea. Especially when there was a possibility that Nyssa would become pregnant again.

“Ignore them,” Tommy mumbled to the group when they walked back to their shared office. “I think they're jealous that Dad has set Nyssa and I to inherit the company if something happens to him.”

“Wait, really?” Sara asked.

“I was always going to inherit,” Tommy told her, “but once he hired Nyssa, he put down that Nyssa would inherit half and I would get half.

“I have no intentions of taking your company from you,” Nyssa told Tommy. “I have my own path I must follow.”

“Your dad must really like Nyssa, Tommy.” Sara commented as the group walked into the massive office.

“You didn't know?” Tommy asked, taking a seat on a leather couch in the office. “Dad adopted her.”

Sara looked over to her wife, who just waved it off like that was no big deal. “Wait… so your last name was actually Merlyn?”

“My legal name was Nyssa Merlyn,” Nyssa replied, settling down onto a leather chair. She placed Lexa on her lap and continued. “But that changed when we married, obviously. Or, it is changing. The paperwork for it apparently takes forever."

“But you travel under the surname of Raakto,” Sara said in Mandarin. “That's what everyone thinks your name is!”

Nyssa grinned at her. “A plan my father set up. Raatko was my mother's name. When I was adopted, the adoption was a closed adoption, done when I was eight. Only Malcolm Merlyn and my father have documentation of it.” She told her wife in Mandarin.

“You have two identities… that's fucking brilliant!” Sara yelled happily.

“Can you two speak English please?” Tommy asked them. “I hate it when Nyssa and dad go off in different languages. I always feel like they're making fun of me.”

“We are, typically,” Nyssa told her adoptive brother.

“Thanks,” the man deadpanned. “Wanna go out to lunch and eat greasy American food?”

“Big Belly Burger or no deal, Merlyn!” Sara declared quickly. She was dying to ingest the greasiest burgers ever.

“Deal!”

“You are disgusting,” Nyssa grumbled.

At that moment, a woman walked into the room. “Mr. Merlyn, Miss Lance is here to see you. Should I send her in?” That made Tommy groan.

The second she heard that, Sara leaped into action. She plucked Lexa from Nyssa’s arms and looked at Tommy. “You did not see me. I'm not here.” She told him quickly, holding the girl to her chest.

Tommy looked at Sara, wide eyed, but nodded. “Use that door. Want my car?” He stood up and headed to his desk to grab his car keys when Sara made a good point.

“Need a car seat…” Sara said, gesturing down to the girl. “We took the limo here. The driver should be here, right?”

“Yeah. You can get the car ready,” Tommy agreed, “then we can go to lunch.” He then turned to his secretary, “you can send Laurel in, now.”

Nodding, Sara stepped out the other exit to Tommy and Nyssa’s shared office, and continued down the hall, keeping her head low and throwing her sunglasses back on. That ways she had a chance at avoiding Laurel.

Meanwhile, Laurel Lance waltzed into the office just moments after Sara closed the other door.

“Tommy, we have to talk– who is this?” The elder Lance sister said, looking to Nyssa who was lounging across from Tommy. She bristled slightly at the thought of Tommy entertaining a young beautiful woman, but she pushed those thoughts from her head for a moment.

“No, Laurel. We don't have to talk. I'm a bit busy right now, as you can see. Nyssa and I were about to head to lunch.” Tommy grumbled out to his ex-girlfriend.

“Laurel Lance, I presume,” Nyssa said, looking at her sister-in-law. This was not how she wanted to meet her wife's family, but it would be an interesting story later. Sara might get a laugh out of it later.

“And you are?” Laurel asked her.

_ Your sister-in-law.  _ Nyssa mused to herself. “I am Nyssa. And Thomas and I are in the middle of something. I just returned to Starling City and I would love to spend time with him. I have missed him dearly,” the woman said, laying it on thick. She batted her eyelashes at her brother, who, thankfully, played along. “We have  _ so  _ much to catch up on, after all.”

Laurel glared Nyssa. “Whenever you're done with  _ her, _ we need to talk.” Laurel said to him before walking out of the office.

Once the door was closed behind her, Tommy looked at his sister with a look of shock and disgust. “You made it seem like you were interested in me!”

“I am a skilled actress,” Nyssa informed him while getting to her feet. “Now hurry. My Beloved and my daughter have a bottomless pit of a stomach and I believe they are already complaining about how hungry they are.”

Tommy rolled his eyes but left the office with Nyssa. Thankfully it was Friday. “Sharon, I'm going to be out of the office for the rest of the day. My sister just got into town and I plan to spend the day with her.”

“Yes, Mr. Merlyn!” The woman chirped back. “See you Monday, you too Mrs. Lance.”

The two grinned and headed for the elevator. “How long do you think it will take before people realize we’re family?” Tommy mumbled to her, sliding his arm over her shoulder.

“Only time will tell,” Nyssa replied with a smile.

* * *

 

“What's your beef with my sister?” Sara asked as she ate her third burger. If the blonde was being honest, she was a bit disgusted with herself for doing that, but damn she missed greasy American food.

“Uh…” Tommy mumbled, swallowing a few fries. “You want the truth?”

“That would be preferable,” Sara told him while grabbing some French fries. God, she forgot how good fries were! How did she forget that?

“Well… I sort of dated your sister.” Tommy admitted.

“Say what now?” The blonde asked with French fries hanging out of her mouth.

Lexa, thinking that her sire was just being silly, took some of her fries and stuffed them in her mouth like Sara. Nyssa quickly sent her daughter a look and the girl swallowed them as fast as she could.

“We do not play with our food.” Nyssa told the girl in Arabic.

“Baba did!” Lexa protested loudly, pointing over to Sara.

“Baba has no manners,” Nyssa said quickly. “You will use your manner, Alexandria.”

“Hey now!” Sara told her, “I was just in shock!” She turned back to Tommy, “but you dated Laurel?!”

Lexa crossed her little arms, but she didn't talk back to her Mama. She had watched many people talk back to the Omega, and it never ended well for them. Even Sara would get in trouble for talking back to Nyssa outside of their home. So, being an intelligent two year old, Lexa remained quiet and ate her food with as much manners that could be expected from a toddler.

Tommy nodded to Sara, silently pitying his niece. Nyssa was a very strict mother. “Yeah… when you and Oliver were, well, gone, we slept together a couple of times… after Oliver came back, we started dating because she was mad at him for your, um, death. So we've been dating for a bit, but I realized a few things and I just broke it off with her a few days ago. So I'm moving in with Dad. I'm surprised I didn't see you when I was bringing my stuff back.”

“We were sleeping, probably.” Sara said with a shrug.

“Sleeping or 'sleeping’?” The man said with a hint of a grin.

“Dude, we were dead to the world. Don't even.” Sara told him quickly while pointing a French fry at him. “But why’d you break it off? Haven't you crushed on Laurel since the last forever?”

“Probably because she still loves Oliver. And if she realized what Oliver's done, she'd go back to him in a heartbeat,” Tommy mumbled bitterly.

Sara raised an eyebrow. “Ollie ain't no saint, bro. I was with him on an island for a hot second. Shit happened.”

“Shit?” Lexa asked, wanting to know what that word meant. It was one of the few things that hadn't been translated for her.

“No!” Nyssa and Sara both told the girl.

That made Tommy laugh. “She doesn't even know how to say hello but you taught her a swear word?”

“I will cut your dick off, Merlyn.” Sara informed him in an eerie calm sort of voice. “I went through some shi– stuff on that island too. I can follow through with my threats!”

“Please stop threatening my brother. He is your brother-in-law.” Nyssa informed her wife. Though she tossed a rather pointed glare toward her wife. While Sara was very good at keeping her mouth clean around Lexa, she suddenly uncensored herself when speaking English.

“Was the island that bad?” Tommy asked Sara in a sort of quiet voice. “Oliver's been pretty tight lipped.”

“For good reason,” Sara grumbled, putting her food down. “I only know a bit of what happened there. I was… elsewhere for a bit.” She pushed her food away and leaned back against the chair, crossing her arms. She didn't like talking about her horrible time in the Amazo. Nyssa knew everything about it now, but it took some time before Sara could share that detail with her.

Tommy looked thoughtful at that. He took a few minutes to eat some of his burger and digest what Sara was saying. Or rather, not saying. “So, hear about that vigilante?” He finally asked after a moment.

Sara narrowed her eyes at Tommy. “I saw the news. I've been following it.”

“That guy came back around the same time Oliver did,” Tommy told her, focusing on the blonde intently.

“How interesting,” Sara replied as nonchalantly as possible. She silently thanked Nyssa for all the training she was put through because it was suddenly very useful right now. “Not quite sure what his mission is, but it seems like a noble one.”

“How much  _ do _ you know about Oliver and his time on the island?”

“Are you trying to get me to tell you something? Because I will not. Oliver kept my promise, I will not tell anything about him unless he asks me to do so.” Sara growled at him.

“What if I was told something about his time on that island and I was just trying to cross check it with your knowledge?” Tommy asked her innocently. His nostrils flared slightly, letting Sara know he was able to smell her pheromones and she needed to tone it down.

“You want to know if Ollie is the Hood Guy.” Sara stated, trying to calm herself.

“I don't care about that.” Tommy told her with a hint of a growl in his voice. He snarled much like an Alpha, which impressed the small blonde. He had some beef with Hood Guy.

Then Sara caught on. Tommy knew. He knew Oliver was the vigilante. She sighed and then nodded. “I know. I knew from the beginning. So does Nyssa.”

Tommy looked over at his sister who just shrugged. “What's his plan? What is he trying to accomplish?”

“No idea. Never said. We were a bit busy trying not to die.” Sara grumbled. “Did he get put on suppressants when he came back?”

Tommy shrugged. “No idea. Never asked. Why?”

“Well, I could always try to figure out what he is up to… but if he hasn't been suppressed, he’ll know it was me in a heartbeat and I didn't need to give myself away to him before my family.”

“Not happening.” Nyssa said quickly. “You are not doing anything dangerous, little bird.” Nyssa did this whole thing so Sara wouldn't have to fight anymore, or, at least not for a long time. She didn't need her little bird running off and causing trouble. Even if that was usually what happened.

“I can take care of myself,” Sara argued quickly, talking back to her mate.

“No,” Nyssa hissed, glaring at her mate. Her brown eyes locked with Sara's fierce blue ones.

The two glared at each other for a minute, before Sara finally broke their gaze. “Fine,” the blonde grumbled, losing their silent argument. “I have enough shi-stuff to deal with.”

The group sat in silence at the dinner table for a minute. Nyssa took it upon herself to clean up the dishes and head back to the kitchen, just so she could cool off. Lexa vanished pretty quickly in search of her blocks so she could build, not caring to be at the table any longer. Sara sat at the table, glancing over at her mate every so often. She knew she shouldn't have talked back to Nyssa, but she was dumb enough to do it anyway. Finally, Tommy broke the awkward silence.

“Oliver and I had a falling out after I realized he was the Hood,” Tommy admitted, “he was, no, is a killer and it… it just didn't sit right with me. It's like I don't know if him anymore…”

From the kitchen, Nyssa snorted, but only Sara could hear it. The sound made her smile a bit, as she knew how amusing that statement was to an assassin. Sara also found it a bit amusing too, as she and Nyssa probably had a higher body count in one year than Oliver had right now.

“Tommy… You have to know that life on that island wasn't easy.” Sara started off, trying to placate him.

“I know…” Tommy groaned.

“No, you don't,” Sara told him in a sharp tone. “You can't know. You didn't live it. Tommy, every day he was fighting for his life. We both did everything we could to survive. And that's all it was, surviving. We fought tooth and nail. We did shit we aren't proud of because we just wanted to survive. And yeah, we killed people… we've killed a lot more than we care to admit.”

Tommy looked down. He didn't like to think that Sara and Oliver had to kill people just so they could be back home. “Why did you do it?” He asked her quietly.

“I did what I had to do to survive.” Sara told him simply. “And then shit happened, and I met Nyssa. I got amnesia, so I didn't know who I was, but I just remembered that I needed to survive, and that's what drove me. Nyssa was the one who made me think that life should be more than just surviving.”

At that point, Nyssa walked out of the kitchen and kissed the top of her mate's head, silently forgiving her for her back talk. “After I found her, I took care of her. We became close and eventually mated.” She looked over at her pup, who had settled down on the floor in the next room with her blocks. It brought a smile to her face just to see Lexa having a childhood. Something that Nyssa never had. “And well, the rest is history.”

“Amnesia?” Tommy asked them.

“The official story is that after the Queen's Gambit went down, Nyssa found me and I had amnesia. But in reality, I was on the island for a bit before the amnesia happened.” Sara told him casually. “To stick with Oliver's story that the courts know, I was found and had amnesia the second I was swept off the Gambit. Nyssa saved me and we started our relationship. But Nyssa and I knew each other for a little over a year when we mated.”

“You move quick,” Tommy commended with a silly grin

“I was in heat,” Nyssa told him. “Be lucky you do not have one.”

“I'm good with being a Beta.” Tommy told them quickly. “I don't like the idea of being a slave to my biology.”

Both Nyssa and Sara laughed at that.

“What?”

“Dude, I said the same thing the day before I presented as an Alpha. But I'm not going to complain about it. I have a hot wife and the sexiest mate in the world as the mother of my pup, and future pups.” Sara told him while looking up at Nyssa. Her mate rolled her eyes but pressed a kiss to Sara's forehead before looking back at her brother.

“Future pups? Thinking about having more?” Tommy asked them.

“I want six.” Sara said with a grin, looking back at him.

“No.” Nyssa told her quickly. “My maximum is three.”

“We’ll see,” Sara replied grinning. “We shall see.” Sara could be very convincing, and she had a sneaky suspicion that they were going to have a house full of adorable ninja babies.

The three laughed and ended up going to the family room where they found old Disney movies to watch. Sara insisted on making Nyssa watch Mulan and Aladdin. Nyssa didn't argue, and Lexa became fascinated with television. The rest of the night, they watched Disney movies (with Tommy and Sara singing all the songs), ate Chinese take out for dinner, and had a nice little family bonding session. For the first day in the city, Sara considered it a success.

* * *

 

Nyssa and Tommy had been dominating Merlyn Global with their tagteam working. Tommy was the charismatic face of their group while Nyssa was the more behind the scenes woman. While some people didn't approve of Nyssa, they couldn't deny that she got results and fast.

“Man, we are awesome!” Tommy said after another victorious meeting. “It's nice having a linguist as a partner to explain things to foreigners.”

“It enjoy not having to speak unless I absolutely have to,” Nyssa replied with a small grin.

“You just like sitting back and looking intimidating,” Tommy pointed out.

“Ah, you have caught me.” Nyssa told him in a joking voice.

The two continued their conversation all the way to their office where they were intercepted by Oliver Queen.

“Tommy, can we talk?” He asked his old friend. He sent a wary sort of look at Nyssa. However, not a second later, his eyes widened and his nostrils flared. He could smell that she was an Omega, and he could see that she was mated, since her scarf was hanging loosely over her shoulders.

Then Nyssa realized that Oliver Queen thought that she was mated to Tommy. She slyly adjusted her scarf to cover her mating bite, and slid her arm up Tommy's shoulder. “I will head back. Shall we do Italian for lunch?”

“Olive Garden?” Tommy asked with a grin.

“You have terrible taste,” Nyssa playfully told him. “What of the restaurant that recently opened?”

“You just like the finer things in life, don't you?”

“Do you even need to ask?” She replied, batting her eyes at him.

“Whatever you want,” Tommy told her with a grin.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek before waltzing away, feeling very accomplished and also trying her best not to laugh. At least she could tell Sara that Oliver Queen was not suppressed.

Nyssa waltzed into her shared office where Lexa and Sara were playing happily on the ground. Without hesitating, Nyssa slid off her heels and joined her little family on the rug. She placed a gentle kiss to each of their heads, then pulled Sara's body close to hers.

“And what are we playing with today, Alexandria?” Nyssa asked her daughter.

“Dinosaurs,” Lexa answered.

“Hey Lex,” Sara called to her pup, “can you tell Mama what a pterodactyl says?” The blonde asked with a grin on her face.

Lexa let out the cutest little screeching sound that made Sara grin and Nyssa burst out in a for of giggles.

“Well, you are learning quite a bit,” Nyssa said, trying not to laugh as much.

“Nice job, Lexa!” Sara said, giving her daughter a high five.

Tommy had taught Lexa how to high five. He was severely disappointed in Sara when he learned she didn't know how to do that. After a few weeks, Lexa learned some basic phrases in English, but not much. She was understanding Tommy better, but Tommy was also learning Arabic so he could talk with the little girl. It didn't take long for Lexa and Tommy to become fast friends. He spoiled the little girl, and Lexa loved every second of it.

Nyssa and Sara let their pup play with her dinosaurs. Sara took the pterodactyl and flew it around, while Nyssa picked up the velociraptor and the Stegosaurus. Together the family enjoyed their time with dinosaurs.

Neither woman knew how long they were playing with Lexa, but eventually Tommy walked in, making them stop.

“What's up?” Sara asked.

“Wazzaaaap!” Lexa yelled obnoxiously to her favorite uncle. It made the man grin when he heard it. He taught Lexa how to say that, and it annoyed Nyssa to no end. Sara thought it was hilarious though.

“You are a terrible influence on my pup,” Nyssa declared, getting up and moving over to her desk. “But what is the matter?”

“Oliver is being Oliver, I guess.” Tommy grumbled. "And you really have to stop pretending to be interested in me around my friends... Or former friends. It's gross."

“Being all holier than thou?” Sara asked him. She chose to ignore what he said about her wife. She looked and Nyssa who had no shame and just shrugged. Obviously she did that care.

“How'd you guess?”

“Experience,” Sara replied. “Trying to get you and Laurel back together?”

Tommy shrugged. “He was being really annoying about it. And I'm pretty sure he made a few snide comments about Nyssa. A few other things, but mostly trying to figure the Laurel thing out.”

“He is not suppressed.” The woman explained. “He can smell that I am Omega, and he saw my mating bite. I am sure he believed that we are mated because my scent is on you.”

“Is it really?” Tommy asked her while looking down at his suit. "Is that the reason for the gross flirting?"

“Yes,” Nyssa and Sara said.

“We live together now,” Sara told him. “It was bound to happen. Especially when we all hang around together. Once Nyssa and I started living together, our scents became pretty well mixed.”

“So mated pairs have similar scents?” He asked them.

Nyssa and Sara shrugged. It was difficult to explain.

“Not similar, persay, but our scents are not so easily recognizable. Once I mated with Sara, my own scent became mixes with hers. While I still have my own scent, it is just diluted with Sara's subtle scent as well.” Nyssa explained.

“It's like a mash up. You know when they mash up songs, it's primarily one song with another song thrown in to spice it up?”

Tommy nodded.

“Same thing. Our scents are mashed up. I still have mine, but I have Nyssa’s scent mashed up with mine to add a little more spice.” Sara explained simply. “But if Ollie isn't suppressed, I'm surprised her didn't smell me all over you, babe. I'm like  _ all  _ over you. Literally.”

Nyssa shrugged. “Your scent could have changed from when he met you, or the food you all eat may have suppressed some part of who he is, but not all,” Nyssa finally answered after a moment. “To me, you smell of the ocean breeze and a crisp winter morning, with a hint of honey.”

Sara grinned. “You always smelled like the spices that we would get down at the market, and the sweetest smelling dessert… oh, and a fire. Pretty much that smell whenever I walked in for dinner.”

“My scent is associated with food. I should have guessed,” Nyssa teased her mate, from her spot against her desk.

“You smell like home.”

Nyssa couldn't help but smile at that. Her mate always said the sweetest words to her.

“You two are gross,” Tommy told them. “Honestly, too cute that I might have to vomit.”

“We're mated, what can we say?” Sara asked him, now standing up. “Lunch?”

Lexa perked up at that. She quickly learned what breakfast, lunch, and dinner were in the English language. “Lunch?” The girl asked, excited. “Lunch!”

Sara laughed, and squatted down to talk to Lexa. “No lunch until we clean up our dinosaurs, alright?” She told the girl in Arabic.

Nodding, Lexa quickly picked up the dinosaurs and placed them back in their bag. She had a process of how she did it, and she did everything the same. Each dinosaur had their place, and she hated when they were out of place. She was like Nyssa in that sense, both were very particular about things.

When finished, Lexa put the bag off in a small cabinet where all her other toys were stored before running back to her sire.

Sara happily scooped up the girl and let her ride on her shoulders. “Ready for lunch?”

“Lunch!” Lexa yelled.

The other adults grinned and grabbed what they needed for their lunch before heading out of the office.

* * *

 

With some convincing, Sara and Tommy managed to get Nyssa to step foot into an Olive Garden. After they looked up that new Italian place, they realized that it was not kid friendly. Such was the downside of mating.

Nyssa was not fond of eating in restaurants. Many places would put suppressants in their food as a way to keep the population in check. While people also took suppressants, having them in food offered a little more protection. It was like how people brush their teeth, but they put fluoride in water to keep teeth cleaner.

While Sara missed the food she grew up with, she also had to agree with her mate. The suppressants were not good to have in it. At least for her. Now that she knew who she was, Sara didn't feel a need to suppress that anymore. So most places where Sara ate as a child, were out when it came to food choices. They stuck to organic restaurants… and Big Belly Burger because that place was awesome.

Sara was happily demolishing the unlimited breadsticks with Tommy and Lexa, while Nyssa sat back emailing people about work. Sara didn't know when Nyssa got her MBA but that shit was legit, and Nyssa knew how to use it.

“Babe? When did you get your MBA?” Sara asked after swallowing her food.

Nyssa finished tapping out a few things on her phone, and then turned it off. “Oh, not long before we met.” Nyssa answered, putting the device in her purse. “I finished taking the online classes that summer.”

“You got an MBA at 21?” Sara asked, shocked with her wife.

“I have my MA in Linguistics too,” Nyssa answered with a hint of pride. It was obvious that she enjoyed that degree the most.

Sara nudged her with her shoulder, “my wife is a genius. No wonder our pup is so smart.”

Lexa looked up from her food with curiously written on her face. She knew when her parents were speaking about her. Nyssa looked down at the girl and quickly translated for her daughter. After hearing Nyssa’s translation, Lexa shrugged and went back to her food.

“I know,” she said before biting into her breadstick.

Sara sent her wife an amused look, to which Nyssa covered her mouth so Lexa couldn't see her smiling.

“She gets that from you,” Sara mumbled.

“I know,” Nyssa replied in that same tone that their daughter had. “So what else did Mr. Queen speak with you about, Thomas?”

Tommy looked up from his breadsticks. “What?”

“You said he spoke with you about Laurel, but there were other parts to his conversation that you did not elaborate on.” Nyssa pointed out. She took part of Sara's breadstick, ripped off a small portion, and popped it in her mouth. “This is so bad for you all…” She mumbled.

“You love it,” Sara replied with a grin.

“I could do better,” Nyssa grumbled, still eating it.

“Oh. That. I was hoping you wouldn't remember that.” Tommy mumbled. He was silent for a moment before he spoke. “Oliver was consoling Laurel, I guess. Not like she has anyone else to talk with about that sort of thing.”

Sara snarled at Tommy. She stood up and slammed her hands on the table. “I would make it worse and you know it, pretty boy!”

Nyssa grabbed her wife's arm and yanked her back down to her seat with a surprising amount of strength. “Behave,” Nyssa snarled back in a tone that would befit an Alpha. She glared at both of them. “Both of you, behave. Or else.”

An awkward silence settled around the group for a moment. No one dared move, lest Nyssa snap at them. Finally, she nodded to Tommy, who continued to speak.

“He thinks Laurel and I need to talk.” Tommy finally said. “And she wants the truth, I guess.”

“The truth that we all know she loves Ollie almost as much as I love Nyssa?” Sara asked, flashing a cheesy grin to her wife.

“Pretty much.” Tommy replied.

“So, what do you plan to do?” Nyssa asked.

“I told her the truth.” Tommy explained simply.

“Did you elaborate?” Sara asked him. “Sometimes we Lance ladies need things spelled out for us.”

“You certainly do,” Nyssa teased her.

Sara sent her a playful glare, but Nyssa just kissed her cheek in response. It made Sara's gaze soften and she gave Nyssa a quick peck before turning back to Tommy.

“Yeah. I got what I needed. She confirmed what I told you two the other day. She still loves Oliver.” Tommy told them. “So she should be free to be with him if she still loves him, not held down by me.”

Sara sighed and leaned back against the booth. “Maybe you two should still talk. A lot has happened since Ollie and I, er, left. We've changed.”

“Do you think Oliver has moved on since Laurel?” Tommy asked him with genuine curiosity.

“No,” Sara replied. She remembered the picture he carried with him. The one he stared at when he thought everyone had gone to sleep. Sara was convinced that Laurel was part of the reason he made it back to Starling City. “But I don't think he was the same person that you two remember. He’s only been back a year and I don't think he had time to adjust back to normal people life. I certainly don't think a year would be enough for me, if I went through what he did.” 

If Sara was being honest, she would never be able to adjust back to this life. She was almost too different now.

“Go talk to her at least. Tell her what you told us. And then just leave the ball in her court.” Sara told him with a shrug of her shoulders.

“I guess,” Tommy told her after a moment. “I do have to get some stuff anyway.”

“Awesome! Tell me how it goes!” Sara replied with a grin. “Lex, wanna sword fight with breadsticks?”

“Sara,” Nyssa told her in a warning tone.

“Engarde!” Lexa shouted, brandishing a breadstick.

It earned a few laughs from the surrounding tables, and even Nyssa cracked a smile. She let Sara and Lexa have their little fight until the meals came, then the group sat down and enjoyed lunch.

* * *

 

When Tommy came home, he slammed the door and walked right to the liquor cabinet. When he entered the little family room, he had an entire bottle of rum in his hand and he practically threw himself into his father's massive arm chair.

“I take it, that didn't go well,” Sara said from her spot on the floor. She and Lexa were playing with some new blocks that Tommy bought for Lexa. They weren't hand carved like the ones Sara made (that were safely tucked away back in Nanda Parbat), but they had enough that they could build a pretty awesome castle for Dinosaur, like they were doing now.

“I saw her and Oliver together.” Tommy spat at her.

Sara scrunched up her nose and groaned, “been there, done that. I am sorry for your eyes. Need some brain bleach?”

“Got some,” he said, holding up the rum.

Sara shrugged, “fair enough… So I didn't know that they made a Tinkerbell movie when I was gone, so I bought all the ones they had out so I could marathon it. Care to join?”

“Are you going to watch Peter Pan first?” He asked them.

“Duh. I how else would I introduce my pup to Tink? She's, like, the sassiest character Disney ever made.” Sara explained, holding up all the DVDs she splurged on. “There were a bunch of other ones that I almost got, but Nyssa stopped me.”

“You would have brought attention to yourself, beloved,” Nyssa informed her from behind her book. “This boy is very unobservant.”

“Babe, he’s eleven.” Sara told him. “Most eleven year old boys are not very smart.” She turned to Tommy, “I’m making her read Harry Potter.”

Tommy grinned a little at that. “She's definitely Hermione.”

“That's what I thought!” Sara exclaimed happily. “She is most definitely Hermione Granger! Maybe an Andromeda Tonks.”

“Which one is she?”

“The sister to Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange.” Sara replied. “The one who married the muggleborn against her family's wishes and then ran away from her family.”

“Oh yeah!”

The two looked over to Nyssa, who was too immersed in the Wizarding World of Harry Potter, to care what they were saying.

“Why is she like Andromeda?” Tommy asked quietly.

“Uh. Well she married some random cast away, had a kid with them, and let's be honest, I'm pretty sure I am not the type of woman that her dad would want his daughter marrying. She comes from some weird people world, and I am from the normal people world.”

“I am normal!” Nyssa protested, glaring at the two for a moment before continuing her reading.

“I'm also a Hufflepuff and she is  _ definitely  _ a Slytherin.” Sara added with a grin.

But Sara, being the Harry Potter Nerd she was, definitely saw more similarities between Andromeda Tonks and her wife than she expected. After all, Ra’s hated Sara and was reluctant to accept her into the League, as she was an outsider. He hated that she and Nyssa mated with each other, and if he didn't need her right now, he would have found a new Heir. Besides, Sara was a total Hufflepuff, like Ted Tonks, and her wife was totally a Slytherin. Hands down.

“I like Hermione Granger's character.” Nyssa said after a few minutes.

“You would,” Tommy replied. “So, are we introducing Lexa to the sassiest character that Disney ever created, or what?”

“Aw yeah!” Sara grabbed the stack of DVDs and went to set up the movies. “This is gonna be great! Wanna watch, babe?”

Nyssa just silently held up her book, indicating that she was going to read.

“Your loss!”

Eventually Nyssa gave in and joined her little family into their movie watching. She curled around Sara and pulled her little girl into her lap. Sara, who was quietly translating the movie for Lexa, slid her arm around Nyssa and smiled a little. Nyssa could read later tonight when Lexa went to bed, right now she wanted to enjoy their family time.


	2. The Undertaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Undertaking has struck and Nyssa and Sara jump in to save the day! Except they're not heroes or vigilantes, they're Assassins, so we'll see how that works.

“Hello, Beloved, where is Thomas?” Nyssa asked as she walked into the kitchen. While she knew that Malcolm Merlyn had a cook, Sara and Nyssa preferred to do their own cooking. That way they could control what ingredients they used in the food and how healthy it was. Sara cared very little for healthy foods, but Nyssa wanted to made sure that their pup ate healthy.

“Uh, haven't seen him. It's not like him to be this late for dinner,” Sara replied with a hint of unease in her voice. “Maybe he's getting a late birthday present for you.”

Nyssa’s birthday had been a few days before, and Tommy had no idea. Sara took Nyssa out on a fancy date, just the two of them, where they ate at the fancy new Italian place. Nyssa had enjoyed all the pasta she could stomach (which was a lot), and Sara drank so much wine that she was in heaven. That night, the two made love like the world had ended, and since they were trying for pups, the didn't have to use protection. Sara really liked that part.

“Or perhaps a pregnancy test,” Nyssa replied in a teasing tone.

After learning that Sara and Nyssa were trying for more little ones, Tommy was thrilled and demanded to be godfather to all of them, though he won that title by default (“It's not like I’m letting Oliver be a godfather to my kids!” “You do realize I am not Christian.” “Don't worry about it, babe.”).

“I don't think that would be a very good birthday present,” Sara replied, “it's not like it would even work yet. It's been like five days.”

Suddenly, Nyssa’s phone began to ring. The two looked over at the device to see Tommy's name popping up. Nyssa reached over and answered, putting it on speaker.

“There you are! We worried you would miss dinner,” Nyssa said while hopping up on the counters, next to where Sara was making food.

“Yeah, I’m making chicken, potatoes, and green beans!” Sara added, holding up a raw green bean for Nyssa to eat. The woman leaned over and ate it right out of Sara's hands, sending her a wink.

 _“Guys. You need to get out of Starling City. Grab Lexa and get out now.”_ Tommy told them, frantically.

“Thomas, what are you talking about?” Nyssa asked, staring at the phone with her eyebrows furrowed.

_“Have you been watching the news?”_

“Nyssa hates TV. So no.” Sara replied, halting in her food prep.

_“My dad… I can't believe this. But, my dad has some weird machine that is going to destroy the Glades and half of Starling City! You need to take Lexa and get out! It's not safe for you!”_

“WHAT!” Sara roared. “Oh there is no way in fucking hell that I'm leaving! What about MY family, Tommy?”

_“I'm going to get Laurel now, but I think she's at CNRI to try and get everyone out. People are fleeing the Glades and I think I’ll get caught in traffic!”_

“Thomas, where is our father?” Nyssa asked him quickly.

_“I don't know. The office probably. He’s been there this whole week.”_

“Tommy, get back home.” Sara told him. “I'll go after Laurel.”

_“But she–”_

“Get back here, now!” Nyssa ordered quickly. “I need your assistance with something urgent.”

There was some hesitation before Tommy sighed, _“I'm on my way.”_

“Good. See you when you arrive.” Nyssa told him. She ended the call and looked at her wife.

“What do we do?” Sara asked her quietly.

“Get changed. There are innocent lives at stake. If even one life is taken by this event, the League will begin the hunt for Al Saher.” Nyssa informed her. “We are the League members in this city. We will be the first line of defense and the first to seek League justice on behalf of any innocent lives taken.”

Sara nodded, “I'll get changed and take the bike.”

Nyssa nodded. “Once Tommy has evacuated with Alexandria, I will follow.”

With that, Sara raced off.

Nyssa put away all the food before rushing to find her daughter. She scooped Lexa up and rushed up the steps to their rooms. While Sara changed, Nyssa frantically made sure she gathered all of their 'Go Bags’ (including one for Tommy) so she could leave as soon as Tommy arrived at the house.

Sara finished getting dressed quickly. “Hey, I'm out.” Sara said, running over to her two favorite girls. She pressed a kiss to Lexa's forehead and one to Nyssa’s lips. “I have my comm set to yours and I’m headed down to CNRI to get my stubborn sister.”

“A trait that runs in the family,” Nyssa whispered to her, using one arm to pull the blonde closer to her. Her other had Lexa held against her hip.

Sara gently wrapped her arms around the two of them. “I love you both.”

“I love you too.” Nyssa whispered.

“Love you, Baba,” Lexa told her, very confused as to what was happening. “Mission?”

Sara nodded, “Emergency mission, Munchkin. Mama and Baba gotta go. Uncle Tommy is gonna take you to a safe house. So be good, OK?”

Lexa nodded, reaching out to cling to her sire, much like her mother was doing. The girl was perceptive. She knew something was wrong and that there was a big possibility that her parents would not return. The little girl did her best to hold back tears, but they came either way.

The three of them failed at holding back tears. They just came, and came. Eventually Sara pulled back.

“I gotta go rescue my sister now.” Sara whispered.

“I will follow when I can,” Nyssa assured her. “Please try not to die on me.”

“I'm too stubborn for that,” Sara replied, “once Laurel and Dad are safe, I'll follow you in the hunt for Al Saher.” Sara told Nyssa, knowing that it was the Heir's responsibility to lead the hunt for Malcolm Merlyn. She gave Lexa another kiss on the forehead, and pulled Nyssa into a very firm kiss. When they broke away, she stepped back, gave them one last look, and left the room.

Nyssa did her damndest to keep tears from falling, but one did escape her. She finished getting the bags together when she finally went to the back of her closet to pull out her own mission clothes.

Lexa was placed on the ground while Nyssa began changing. She watched her mother as she methodically put every article of clothing, every piece of armor, and every weapon on her person. Nyssa carried far more weapons on her than other people would expect. Her dual blades were at her side, with a beautiful knife (a previous gift from Sara) on her side. She readied her quiver and pulled her bow over her shoulder. This was all normal, but Lexa did not expect her to pull out a small knife.

“This is for you, Alexandria,” Nyssa told her, handing the girl the small triangular knife with a wooden handle. It was much too big for her small hands, but Lexa would make it work. “Baba and I do not know what to expect tonight, but we do know that you will be able to defend yourself. I did not begin training you for you to fail. You have won your first battle, now you will fight another. Use this to protect yourself, do you understand?”

“Yes, Mama,” Lexa assured her. She took the knife in her little hands and then looked up at her mother with those piercing green eyes. “I will not lose.”

From under her face mask, Nyssa grinned. She felt terrible for forcing this on her daughter, but desperate times called for desperate measures. While Lexa had Tommy, he had no training. If worst came to worst, Lexa could possibly escape. _It will not get that bad_ , Nyssa told herself. Her daughter would be safe with Tommy. She believed this. She had too.

“Excellent. Come, let is go wait for Uncle Tommy.”

When Tommy arrived, Nyssa was ready. She handed the girl off to Tommy so fast that he didn't know what was happening.

“Wait? You're leaving?” He shouted at her as she mounted her bike.

“Someone has to make sure my mate does not get herself killed.” Nyssa shouted back. “Get her out of here, Merlyn!”

“What's with the getup?! Are you a damn vigilante too? What is going on!?”

“I will explain when I return! Get her out of here!” Nyssa roared at him, bringing out her inner Alpha.

Tommy looked like he wanted to argue, but with a little Lexa in his arms and Nyssa armed to the teeth, now was probably not a good time.

“My dad is probably at the office if you're looking for him.” Tommy finally offered, unhappy about the situation.

“Excellent.” She gave him a curt nod and she sped off into the night. 

Tommy sighed at looked down at his niece, “your moms are crazy.”

Lexa looked up and nodded. “Crazy.” She agreed.

* * *

The expected confrontation between Malcolm Merlyn and Nyssa did not happen in the way she expected. The evacuating civilians jumped in front of the woman, causing Nyssa to wreck her bike. It was through pure adrenaline that she managed to keep going. Thankfully she had been close to the office when she crashed, so she was able to continue the rest of the way on foot. When she arrived, Nyssa used her arrows to disable the locks into the building and let herself in. It wouldn't do her any good to use her own keys, lest someone figure out who she was.

_“I'm almost to Laurel, you found Merlyn?”_

_“At the office now,”_ Nyssa replied to her wife. She reached the top of the building where Oliver Queen was locked in battle with Malcolm Merlyn.

 _“Kick ass, baby,”_ Sara told her.

Nyssa said nothing. She raced into the building, using her newfound knowledge of the office’s layout to her advantage. Within minutes, Nyssa was at the top of the building, bursting onto the roof with her bow drawn. On the roof she witnessed Oliver Queen, dressed as the Hood, grappling with Malcolm Merlyn. In a split second decision, Nyssa fired her arrow, just below Oliver Queen’s lungs. However, given how Malcolm Merlyn was pressed against the man’s back, it would pierce right through his liver while just barely missing Queen’s. The two groaned and went down. Nyssa raced over to them and ripped the arrow from their bodies, only to shove it right back into Merlyn’s.

“You have made an enemy of The League, Magician.” Nyssa informed him in Arabic.

“Who are you?” Oliver asked her with his hands on a small knife, ready to attack. He had rolled away and was slowly trying to stand of his own two feet.

“What does The League care of these scum?” Malcolm roared at her, clutching the shaft in his abdomen while trying to stand.

Nyssa quickly kicked the man back down. “Upon your release, you were informed of two things, you would provide aid to the League when requested,” Nyssa snarled, putting her boot on his chest to keep him from moving, “and second, you would continue to uphold our ideals. Your Undertaking is a direct violation of this.”

“It's over, Merlyn," Oliver Queen growled, making Nyssa look over. Apparently he had a small team working of stopping this Undertaking. “Your device has been disabled.”

Merlyn grinned at both of them, “if I’ve learned anything as a successful businessman, it's Redundancy.”

In a rage, Nyssa twisted the arrow in Merlyn’s gut, causing him to scream out. _“Beloved, there is another,”_ Nyssa said to Sara.

 _“Oh for fuck sake!”_ Sara roared back. _“What the! Shit!”_

The ground trembled beneath them. Nyssa watched in horror as buildings toppled. Screams of terror and pain rang out through the streets. The Omega swore she could hear the bending of steel, the breaking of concrete, and even the shattering of bones as broken buildings toppled over onto innocent people. A small tear slid down the young woman’s face and she oversaw the destruction of her lover’s home.

 _“Ta'er al'asfer?”_ Nyssa whispered into her comms.

A moment of silence passed with no word from her lover. Nyssa felt her heart clench in fear that her beloved had been taken from her, but then static rang in her ear.

There was a loud cough before Sara responded. _“Ugh. Next time I get caught in an earthquake, remind me not to breathe in the dust! It's so gross!”_

Nyssa let out a watery laugh before she managed to respond, _“I should hope you will not be venturing out to find more earthquakes. That would be very irresponsible and I will not let you teach such things to our pup.”_

_“Yeah yeah. I'm fine. Trapped under a few rocks, but I can move. I might need help getting out. The bike is totalled… Good thing we have insurance, right?”_

Nyssa couldn't help but laugh at that. Despite their distance, Nyssa could feel that her mate was mostly unharmed, perhaps a little bruised, but she would be fine. Reassurance flooded her senses, whether it was Sara subconsciously telling her she was fine, or Nyssa was just replied, she couldn't know. Their bond was still something they needed to explore more.  _“I will be there shortly.”_

She removed her foot from Merlyn's chest and started to move away. She turned back for a moment, then plucked her bloodied arrow from his chest. She had a limited supply of arrows, and she needed every serviceable one she could get.

 _“What about the asshole?”_ Sara asked her.

 _“Shot in the liver. He will bleed out in minutes. We can return for the body later, but I do not know how much air you have, and I do not need you crushed any time soon.”_ Nyssa told her quickly.

She cast a glance to Oliver Queen, who was being supported by an African American man. They obviously knew each other well enough. While Oliver Queen was unable to tell what language she was speaking, his companion could tell.

“Arabic,” he told the hooded man. He regarded Nyssa with caution, and for good reason.

“My apologies for my shot, Oliver Queen,” Nyssa told him while not really feeling very sorry. Perhaps she was jealous that he had lain with her mate prior to her presentation. Or she was just protective of what belonged to her. Either way, she really wasn't sorry.

“How do you know my name?” He growled.

“Is that really important right now?” Nyssa asked him. “Your city is in shambles and you care how I know your name?”

“How do you know my name,” Olive growled, exerting his Alpha pheromones in an effort to make her submit. Obviously he could smell that Nyssa was Omega, and he was hoping he could overpower her. Unfortunately, she was Nyssa al Ghul, Heir to the Demon. No one overpowered her without her fucking permission.

The Omega snarled back, baring her teeth at the man. The reaction was enough to make him take a step back, bit he did not back down to her. The display was enough to table their conversation until a later time, though. After all, Omegas did not typically fight back.

“If you will excuse me, I have a terribly clumsy partner to rescue.” Nyssa hissed to him. “I will return for his body when I finish with my mission.”

“And what _is_ your mission?” Oliver asked her.

Nyssa narrowed her eyes, “undoubtedly the same as yours. Save this city. And I believe that makes us allies. For now."

The men nodded to her. “Fine.” It was clear that Oliver Queen was not used to being argued with, or talked back to, which made Nyssa grin from under her face mask. She would relay this to Sara later so her mate could have a chuckle.

With their mutual agreeance to not fuck the other over, the group took the still working elevator to the first floor of Merlyn Global building before parting ways.

Or so Nyssa thought.

“Which way you headed?” Oliver Queen's companion asked her.

Sara gave Nyssa a street corner that she had passed before the earthquake struck, having heard Oliver's friend through Nyssa's comms. Nyssa relayed Sara's words to the man, only to find out that they were headed in the same direction.

“Ride with us.”

Needless to say it was a very awkward drive.

* * *

Nyssa had patched up Oliver Queen's injuries as his companion, known as John Diggle or Dig, drove. She remained mostly silent, speaking only to Sara when the blonde was quiet for too long. Using what medical supplies the men had, Nyssa was able to stitch back his wound on the front and back side. She slapped a bit of gauze over the top and held it in place with tegaderm of all things since the medical tape was not cooperating with her.

“Tegaderm?” Oliver Queen asked.

“I find it works easier, but to each their own.” Nyssa replied. "It will work for now."

He nodded.

When the group arrived, Nyssa bounded from the vehicle, searching for her beloved. Without having Sara call for her, Nyssa was able to locate her.

“Do you need help?” Diggle asked her.

“Babe?” Sara called, voice muffled by the concrete of the building that fell on her.

“Ta'er al'asfer!” Nyssa shouted back.

“You found me!” Sara called happily in English. “Good! Now help me out!”

Oliver Queen looked at the pile of rubble with great interest as Nyssa and Diggle did their best to shove the chunks of concrete away.

“I can see the light,” the blonde joked, now speaking Arabic, “it's coming closer- oh. Never mind.”

Nyssa's head moved in front of a street lamp, obstructing the light that the Alpha had been talking about. “I have half a mind to leave you in there,” Nyssa informed the woman in her native language, as she tried to push away a large piece of concrete.

“Too soon?” She asked. Nyssa's glare answered her question. “Ok fine, but I really need to get out because I'm pretty sure I saw your brother run by toward our objective.”

“Excuse me?!” Nyssa half shouted.

“I could have been seeing things, but I'm not sure,” the blonde replied, now awkwardly pushing on the concrete while also trying to shimmy out of the rubble, all while making sure her boobs didn't pop out of the corset she wore. In reality, she probably shouldn't wear a corset, but Nyssa loved it, so she wore it. And boobs were a great distraction.

With some help from Oliver Queen and John Diggle, Nyssa managed to free her lover. Sara stumbled out as gracefully as she could managed before she dusted herself off. She looked down at her chest, satisfied that her boobs didn't fall out of the corset that her wife loved so much, and then pulled Nyssa into a tight hug.

“Alright, time to go save our stupid sibling’s asses?” Sara asked her in Arabic.

“If he left her alone, I will personally kill him,” Nyssa growled, praying that Tommy was with her pup.

“Alright mom cat,” Sara mumbled. “So who's the black guy?” It probably sounded super racist, but Sara was always a blunt person.

Switching to English, Nyssa introduced the group. “John Diggle, this is Ta'er al'asfer. Ta'er al'asfer, this is John Diggle and his companion, of which you know his name.”

“Pleasure,” Sara responded. “Thanks for the save. But the Heir and I gotta run. Later.” And with that, she took Nyssa's hand and raced off with her.

As they bolted away, both Oliver Queen and John Diggle stood there, dumbstruck.

“What just happened?” Dig asked.

“What kind of name is Ta'er al'asfer?” Oliver asked him. “And why does she seem familiar?”

“No idea. But it's definitely Arabic.” Dig replied. “C’mon, we have shit to do.”

“Right.”

* * *

In a rage, Nyssa and Sara dragged Tommy from the crumbling ruins that was formerly CNRI. He had rushed in like some knight in shining armor to save Laurel from certain death. Aftershocks were still affecting her areas, which is what hit when Tommy was inside the building.

Once they were safely outside and away from prying eyes, Nyssa and Sara went back and forth, screaming at the young man for leaving Lexa.

“What the actual fuck, Merlyn! You had one job!” Sara roared with her hands on her hips.

“Where is Alexandria?” Nyssa hollered, just as angry looking as her mate. Though, she was probably the most intimidating right now.

“I left her with-”

“YOU LEFT HER!” Sara screamed at him.

“You abandoned my daughter!” Nyssa screeched.

“She's safe!” Tommy yelled back. “I left her with Thea and her boyfriend.”

“You left my kid with another kid!” Sara yelled at him. “A kid who had almost gotten herself killed and you trusted her to watch Lexa?!”

“What were you thinking?!”

“I was trying to help!” Tommy yelled back.

“You almost killed yourself!” Nyssa roared, smacking him upside the head. “How could you be so stupid and it. You are lucky I should ever consider letting you see her again!”

“You can't do that!” Tommy protested weakly.

“She is our kid and we can do as we damn well please!” Sara informed him angrily.

"Do you have any idea what would have happened if you perished? To your company? To me? To Lexa? To your _family_?" Nyssa roared at him. With Malcolm Merlyn out of the picture, Nyssa's plans hinged on Tommy Merlyn being alive. If there was any chance of her and Sara to remained, she needed Tommy alive. And, she also liked her adoptive brother and she did not want him to die.

As the two women gave him the worst tongue lashing of his life, Tommy noticed that Oliver, in his hooded disguise, had appeared not too far away. Carefully, he poked the two women and pointed over to him.

Sara kept yelling at him, but Nyssa noticed.

“Beloved,” Nyssa hissed out.

Sara stopped mid rant and turned to spot the familiar green hood. She inhaled sharply but said nothing.

“Thomas, perhaps you should check up on your own beloved, and evacuate while you can.” Nyssa told him quietly.

Tommy nodded, “yeah alright. I found one of those big 15 seat vans at the office. I'll stuff people in it and get them out of here. If I can get exposure helping the people here, then at least the company might not look too terrible after this is said and done.”

“That would be for the best,” Sara quietly agreed. Nyssa nodded in agreement.

“I’ll, uh, call my sister and see if she can help too,” Tommy said awkwardly. With that, he took off towards the front of where the building used to be, to go find Laurel.

Once alone, Nyssa and Sara stared at Oliver Queen in silence. Neither spoke or moved. It lasted for a few moments before Nyssa was irritated at standing around, that she grabbed Sara and dashed away so they could retrieve Malcolm Merlyn’s body.

* * *

The body was gone. There was no trail of blood, no footsteps leading from the building to give any evidence on where Merlyn had fled to. Sara and Nyssa searched high and low, using everything that they could think of to find the man, only to come up with nothing. The two searched for probably a good hour before calling it quits and trying to make Nyssa and Sara Lance look like upstanding citizens by helping out.

“We're fucked,” Sara said once they were in the building. They headed to Nyssa's office where they had a change of clothes stashed away in case of an emergency. “You should have stayed with him."

“If I did, I could have lost you. I was not willing to take such a risk.” Nyssa told her with conviction. “Malcolm Merlyn will be hunted all over the world, I will make sure of that.” That didn't stop the feeling of dread from overcoming her. This was exactly why taking a mate was virtually unheard of in Nanda Parbat. A mate could influence choices what should be black or white. Nyssa had gone and made the biggest rookie mistake all because she needed to save her mate.

"Let's hope your dad doesn't mind," Sara mumbled.

They quickly changed into plain civilian clothes, stashing their League garb somewhere no one could see it, and raced out of the building. The two piled into a van like the one Tommy found earlier and set to work finding keys. Well, Nyssa hunted for keys while Sara decided to just hotwire the thing.

“Aw yeah, still got it!” Sara cheered, putting the car into gear.

Nyssa sat in the back, inventorying the medical supplies from all the first aid kits they stole on their way out of the office. There was no doubt that the emergency services were running around like crazy, so to help, Nyssa and Sara decided to act as a makeshift ambulance. It worked well, given that there were no seats in the back, so they could load people and have them lay in the back.

“Beep beep mother fuckers!” Sara hollered happily, truly in her element. Her windows were down and she swerved left and right, avoiding fallen buildings. “I'm heading where the damage was greatest and we can work our way out from there!” Sara called back to Nyssa.

Oddly enough, the assassins made a decent ambulance crew. They met up with Tommy as they rushed about the chaos, treating any of the majorly wounded citizens that he came across and them rushing them to a hospital. Sara had even found some spray paint somewhere (Nyssa didn't ask where, she just accepted that Sara had her ways), and the blonde painted the big red medical cross on the van. 

“Oh goody you guys are here!” Tommy said to the two as they pulled up on a scene. “We got an orphanage with kids still trapped inside. I could use help clearing.”

Thankfully, Tommy did not have Laurel with him. She had opted to be at the police station and helping her dad out.

“When did it collapse!?” Sara asked as the three bounded toward the wreckage.

“With the last of the aftershocks. It only just toppled. One of the caretakers said that some of the kids rushed inside to try and help them get out the babies that they hadn't managed to evacuate.” Tommy told her.

“How many are not accounted for?” Nyssa asked as she and Sara began pushing away rocks so they could crawl in.

“Four infants, three teenagers, and a caretaker.”

Nodding, the three got to work clearing a path. Tommy and Nyssa were able to move the rubble enough for Sara to squeeze through to find any survivors. The process was long and slow work, but after a few minutes of silence, Sara was crawling back out with a young teen right behind her.

“Nyssa, around back is where the others are caught. The caretaker and two of the babies are supposed to be over there.” Sara told her as she rushed back in.

Nyssa nodded and headed toward the back. The teen that Sara had saved followed the woman, and with his help, they cleared a hole large enough for Nyssa to squeeze through.

The sound of crying tugged at Nyssa's maternal instincts. The Omega quickly scrambled toward the sound, moving rubble out of her path as best she could. Nyssa wasn't fond of crawling on her hands and knees, rocks were digging into her knees and hands uncomfortably. She had a handful of scrapes already, and she knew they wouldn't be the last.

As she moved, Nyssa encountered something squishy and wet. Blood is what her senses told her, she could practically taste it on her tongue. She blinked a few times and looked to what she hit, to find a crushed body. She had found, what looked to be an abdomen. When she tried to identify the body, she found that part of the person’s head had been crushed, leaving brain matter to drain from his head cavity. Nyssa groaned and wrinkled her nose, there was nothing she could do for this person. Her concern now was the crying infants.

 _Pups._ She mentally told herself. While modern society may not call them pups, Nyssa did.

She crawled passed the semi crushed corpse, and over to where two pups seemed to have been thrown, or dropped, not too far away. They had a few scrapes, but nothing alarming. Using what supplies she could find, Nyssa pulled the pups to her chest and used some spare cloth (that looked to be a curtain) to keep them against her chest while she crawled out.

“Nyssa?” Sara called into the building.

“Yes?” Nyssa called back.

“Did you find the others?”

Nyssa looked down at the terrified children and then back to her small path. “I have the two pups,” she said in Arabic, “their caretaker has passed on. I do not think I could move the corpse.”

When Sara didn't respond, Nyssa began making her way out of the wreckage. She moved much slower now, given the fact that she had pups cradled to her chest. There was a sense of urgency, but Nyssa knew she couldn't afford to be frantically moving through, less more harm come to herself. Of course, just as she thought that, the foundation if the building began to shake. Concrete began to shift, leaving bits and pieces to fall on Nyssa.

“You ok?” Sara called in.

Nyssa could see someone shining a light into the tunnel. The harsh light made her look down and hiss.

“It will take more than a few stones to wound me,” Nyssa answered, moving closer to the light.

“Oh! Watch out!”

Nyssa looked up too late and let a piece of rebar cut into her forehead. She flinched slightly, but continued moving. Soon enough she was at the end of the tunnel where Sara was untying the curtain from Nyssa's frame.

The next thing the Omega knew, the building collapsed completely. Nyssa instinctively scrambled out toward the pavement, but she didn't move fast enough. The building came down, catching her left leg in a pile of stone. Pain shot up her leg and she let out the tiniest cry of pain.

“Babe!” Sara called, reaching toward her. “What hurts? Where’d you get hit?”

“Leg,” Nyssa hissed. “Below the knee.”

With some help from Tommy, the blonde managed to free Nyssa's leg. The Omega awkwardly crawled away from the building, collapsing on her right side when she was far enough away. She kept the small pups pressed tightly against her, trying to protect them.

Tommy took the two babies from Nyssa, and brought them to the caretakers for the orphanage despite the Omega snapping at him. Her instincts demanded she tend to them, not let others do so. Sara busied herself with splinting Nyssa's newly broken leg. The caretakers and orphans alike, thanked the three of them for the valiant rescue.

“Alright, gimpy, let's get you to the hospital.” Sara joked, awkwardly scooping her mate into her arms.

The jostling of her leg hurt, but Nyssa couldn't help smiling at her beloved Alpha. Instinctively, she nuzzled into Sara's chest, breathing in her soothing scent. The Alpha gently placed her mate in the van, and began helping people into their van to take them to the hospital.

All the pups that had been in the building when it came down would be going, meaning that Nyssa got to hold the two she rescued. This pleased the Omega woman and she actively began soothing the little ones that were cuddled to her chest.

“Oi, Sin,” Nyssa heard Sara say when she jumped in the driver's seat. “You get to make sure no one back there starts crashing.”

“How do I do that?” A black haired teen asked, looking into the back.

“If they start seizing or someone passes out, lemme know.” Sara replied cheerfully.

Nyssa rolled her eyes but grinned at her wife's casual demeanor. “Picking up strays, beloved?”

“Learned from the best,” Sara replied happily. She caught Nyssa's eyes in the rearview mirror and winked at her. If Sara had been worried about having more pups, the sight before her settled her nerves. "You did it first!"

Nyssa couldn't argue with that.

* * *

The hospitals were busier than Nyssa could ever have imagined. People were being treated in hallways and the waiting room. Nurses, doctors, aides, and techs were running about, offering what patient care they could given their limited resources. Nyssa sat on the floor with her cast covered leg elevated on a few rolled up towels while the hospital finished their discharge papers. Sara tried to convince her to get a brightly colored cast, but Nyssa settled on white with the decision that if she truly wanted to, she could paint her own designs on it later.

The teenager that Sara found in the orphanage was happily chatting away with the blonde like they were old friends. Something about the girl was awfully familiar, but Nyssa couldn't place it. However, she couldn't help but find the scene rather adorable. The two got along rather well, considering they just met.

“Mama! Baba!” A familiar voice cried out.

Sara and Nyssa looked up to see a familiar toddler racing toward them. Sara quickly intercepted the girl, pulling her pup close to her chest.

“Lexa!” Another voice shouted.

Looking away from their pup, Nyssa and Sara saw a young woman, with a young man in a red hoodie following her, weaving through the crowd to follow the girl.

“Lexa you can't go run off like that,” the young woman said.

“You do realize she doesn't speak English, right?” Her companion told her.

“She understands way more than— Sara?”

“Who?” Sara asked, trying to pretend that she didn't recognize the kid, well, young woman now, in front of her. Nyssa elbowed her for that. “Ouch, jeez babe!”

“You deserved it,” Nyssa replied, pulling her daughter out of Sara's grasp. After handing over the two pups to the hospital workers, Nyssa's maternal instincts had not calmed, and she wanted to cuddle and tend to her own pup.

Lexa happily went to her mother and curled into her warmth. A warm blanket that had been covering the two women, now covered the Omega and her pup as the little one clung to her mother. She curled up as best she could while Nyssa gently rubbed her back and pressed kisses into her forehead.

Sara couldn't help but smile as she watched Nyssa gently rock their pup to sleep. They didn't get a chance to do it as much, now that Lexa had grown more. Her mate soothed their pup, telling her how they were alright and everything would be fine. The typical things parents did for their kids. With Nyssa reassuring her, Sara watched Lexa's eyes close and her breathing level out. They were ok. Everything was going to be fine.

“So, uh, yeah. It's me. Hi Thea.” Sara said, keeping her voice down. She looked away from her pup and up to the familiar face. “Surprise?”

“Does Laurel know you're alive?” Thea Queen asked her as she crossed her arms. 

“Why does everyone ask me that question?” Sara asked her wife.

“If you do not know, I will not waste my breath explaining.” Nyssa informed her while gently brushing some of Lexa's stray curls away from her face. The girl was already drooling a little on Nyssa's chest, but she didn't care one bit. Her pup was with her and that was all that mattered.

“So she doesn't know,” Thea grumbled, not happy about the situation.

“No. Nobody knows.” Sara confirmed.

“Sara! Nyssa! Oh good, you guys are okay!” The group looked up to see Tommy weaving through the crowd. He had a wrist brace on. “Oh, did they tell you that you sprained your wrist too?” He asked, looking over to Sara's arm. She had a very similar brace on her arm. 

“Yeah. Didn't really notice until I got here and got everyone out.” Sara confirmed from her spot on the floor. “We're just waiting for the discharge paperwork for Gimpy here, and then we can leave.”

Nyssa elbowed her again for that comment, but Sara's stupid grin never left her face.

“Nobody knows, huh?” Thea commented in a snide tone.

“Tommy doesn't count. He’s that one’s brother.” Sara explained while pointing to her wife. “We're still in a bit of an adjustment phase. We only just got over the jet lag.”

“Where the hell have you been, then?” The younger Queen all but growled. If Sara was being honest, she would have said that the girl reminded her of Nyssa prior to mating with her. But she didn't dare make the comparison. Not now. She could already see Nyssa taking the you her Queen under her wing, though.it might be good for Thea, given how her life turned out so far.

“Here and there,” Sara responded.

“And you didn't come home?” Thea snarled.

“Hard to come back home when you don't remember where home is. Or who you are. Amnesia is a bitch.” Sara replied, sticking to her cover story. She wasn't a fan of lying, but it definitely beat the truth in this scenario.

“Oh.”

Before anyone could say anything else, the nurse arrived with discharge papers for Nyssa. It had a list of medications that would be out in for her. Instructions on how to take care if her cast, and to change the dressing on her forehead every so often. They had stitched the wound shut at the hospital, and it was very nicely done if Sara said so herself.

Nyssa eagerly signed her name (Nyssa Lance, not Merlyn), and Tommy and Sara helped her into a wheelchair so they could take her out to a car somewhere.

“Uh. Roy and I can take Lexa. We have a car seat for her.” Thea offered as they followed the group out.

Nyssa didn't quite like that idea. She had only just gotten her pup back, she had no intentions to let her go any time soon. Sara obviously had no intentions of being parted from her little family, and Sin was still tagging along with Sara. So, moving the four of them was going to be a little bit of a challenge.

“I still have the van,” Tommy said, pointing to the large van. “We can put Lexa's carseat in there and there should be enough room to prop Nyssa's leg up… but we should probably go because I may have mentioned to Laurel that I was here getting checked out and she freaked out on me… so I'm pretty sure she's coming here now with Detective Lance.”

With help from Thea and Roy, the small group managed to get Lexa loaded into the massive van. Roy and Thea started loading the Go Bags that Nyssa packed earlier into the back of the van while Tommy and Sara helped Nyssa hop into the van right by her daughter. It was then when a familiar police cruiser pulled up.

“Well shit,” Sara mumbled to her wife.

“Tommy!” Laurel cried out as she ran over to him.

Sara hopped in the van and hid inside before anyone could notice. Nyssa rolled her eyes at her wife, but didn't argue. She knew Sara would reveal herself on her own time. Now probably was not the best time anyway.

The mated pair watched as Laurel grabbed Tommy's shirt and pulled him down for one very passionate kiss.

Nyssa and Sara, being younger sisters and all, did exactly what was expected of younger siblings.

“Gross!” They said simultaneously. Then they turned to each other and fell apart giggling like school girls. In their defense, it was a long day.

Multiple heads turned their way as the two fought to control their giggles.

“Oh. Her.” Laurel grumbled, which only made Sara laugh more, though Laurel couldn't see her. Nyssa couldn't even hide her amusement, but she turned her gaze to her mate, who was seated right behind her.

Sara, being Sara, stole a quick kiss from her wife, making them both smile.

“Uh, Laurel. Meet Nyssa–” Tommy started off.

“We've met.”

“My sister,” he finished with a small grin of his own.

“YOUR SISTER?!”

That had Nyssa and Sara roaring with laughter. They were so loud that they woke their very cranky pup. Before she could complain, Nyssa awkwardly leaned over and unbuckled the girl from her carseat, before scooping her up in her arms.

“Sorry munchkin,” Sara mumbled to her pup as she leaned over to place a small peck on her forehead.

“You loud, Baba.” Lexa informed her with a yawn.

“That's what your mom tells me,” she replied with a sly grin. “But I'm pretty sure she's the louder one.”

“You enjoy it,” Nyssa mumbled in Mandarin.

That made Sara waggle her eyebrows and grin at her wife.

“She’s adopted,” Tommy informed Laurel. “And married. With a kid as you can see.”

“Damn right!” Sara mumbled from her spot in the van.

“Oh,” Laurel mumbled.

“Who's the one sitting in the back?” Detective Lance asked with his arms crossed. With Laurel pretty much throwing herself at Tommy, everyone kind of forgot he was present. “I know someone is back there.”

As if on cue, Lexa started to get fussy. Whether it was from the lack of attention, or from being awake for longer than any toddler should be, her parents couldn't say. But, if Sara was being honest, she was thankful for her pup acting up. It now gave them an excuse to get out of there so they could put her down.

“Uh, we gotta go,” Tommy mumbled lamely. “The doctors said Nyssa needs to be on bed rest for the next day or so, and the baby hasn't gotten much sleep so we should just…”

“Go,” Laurel told him gently. “We can talk later. I just had to check that you were alright.”

Tommy nodded, “we're good here. I'll call you tomorrow.” He looked over toward his sister, who was attending to her pup. Sara's blond hair could be seen as she leaned over the back of the seat, but her face was still hidden. “Unless my sister has me running around like a chicken with my head cut off.”

Laurel grinned, “she looks pretty high maintenance,” the blonde joked to him.

“Her wife is worse,” he joked.

Sara, having heard him, flipped him off without even turning around, making both him and Laurel crack up.

“See you soon,” Tommy promised with a smile.

“See you,” Laurel whispered back.Thea, Roy, and Sin decided to crash at the Merlyn Mansion. Nyssa and Sara didn't mind sharing the already massive mansion, and Tommy seemed glad that he wasn't alone.

* * *

Instead of trying to take Nyssa upstairs, because of her cast, the small group brought a bunch of mattresses down the steps and into the massive living room. Thea and Roy were given their own, and Sin had carried one down the steps for her use only. Sara had no issues grabbing their mattress and all the bedding with it.

Eventually everyone settled in the living room with their mattresses and blankets. Sara threw sweats and t-shirts at Thea and Sin for pajamas, while Tommy offered Roy a pair of his pajamas bottoms.

“Night guys,” Tommy grumbled as he threw his blanket over his head.

“We should try to get some sleep,” Nyssa all but yawned out. “Tomorrow will be… interesting.”

“Do we get to figure out how Sara come back from the dead?” Thea asked, already curled into Roy.

“Yeah, yeah. But you're being sworn to secrecy. I'm still figuring out how to tell my parents.” Sara mumbled out.

“Good luck with that,” Thea replied in a sleepy voice.

After that, the group began drifting off to sleep. Sara could feel Nyssa awkwardly curled up behind her. Her cast made it difficult to spoon her Alpha, but Nyssa made it work. Lexa was on Sara’s other side, all sprawled out on the mattress. Normally she liked to curl up around Dinosaur, but today she was obviously too tired to care.

It didn't take the blonde very long to drift off to sleep, nor did it take her long to wake up when everyone and their pet cat wanted to knock on the front door the next morning.

“Unless it's a person bringing us food, tell them to go the fuck away,” Sara groaned, pulling her blankets over her head.

Nyssa grumbled out her agreeance to that, and pulled Sara closer to her.

“Who is up at seven in the morning?” Tommy grumbled and he got up to answer the door.

The group all remained awake, making sure it wasn't someone trying to kill Tommy. After the Undertaking, everyone had a sneaky suspicion that Tommy, and probably Nyssa, would be suspects for the crime.

“Oliver?” Tommy asked when the door opened.

Hearing her brother's name, Thea groaned and stumbled out of bed. She had an idea what he was there for.

“Tommy, have you seen–”

“I'm alive,” Thea informed him as she stumbled out towards the door. “Why are you here so early? Have you even slept?”

Oliver opened his mouth, but in the end he closed it and looked away. “Not yet. I've been looking everywhere for you. You didn't answer your phone and I was worried.”

“My bad, it kind of died and I didn't think to charge it,” Thea explained, feeling bad, “We didn't get back until like, I dunno, four? Five? Then we just kind of crashed.”

“Why are you here?”

“I asked her,” Tommy explained. “She was watching my niece.”

“You have a niece?” Oliver asked, now confused.

“She's my sister's kid,” Tommy confirmed.

“You have a sister?!”

“That was my reaction too,” Thea said with a grin. “But we're all safe here and you need to go to bed.”

“Yeah, man. Why don't you head upstairs and crash somewhere. It's safer than making you go home.” Tommy explained, dragging Oliver inside and forcing him to head up the steps.

“I couldn't impose,” Oliver mumbled.

“Too bad. Get some rest, Queen. You of all people need it.” Tommy and Oliver shared a knowing look, before Oliver agreed to go up to get some sleep.

“See you when I get up?” The man asked.

“Maybe. I have a sneaky suspicion that Nyssa is going to make me go to the office today for a press conference. Probably to say how we weren't involved in Dad's craziness.” Tommy mumbled, not looking forward to what was going to happen next.

“Have you see him? Your dad?” Oliver asked.

Tommy shook his head. “I assume the Arrow or someone got him.” He looked at his friend for confirmation, but was met with a very blank face.

“Or someone,” Oliver mumbled to him. “I'll just go to bed. See you later.”

“Yeah,” Tommy mumbled.

Once Oliver had gone up to bed, Nyssa sat up and grumbled. Tommy was right, the two of them needed to call a press conference of some sort today. The law enforcement was no doubt going to question them, so this was the best thing to do. Also she really needed to call her father.

Sara, sensing that she was going to be forced to get up, wrapped her arms around Nyssa's waist in an attempt to bull her back to bed. Nyssa smiled and slid back down in bed so that she could wake Sara with long slow kisses; a tactic that has proven to work in almost every situation. The next step up from that was a blowjob, but given the audience, that would not be appropriate. That and Lexa was sleeping right next to Sara.

In the end, Sara was forced to get up and get clean. She and Nyssa weren't too pleased about being awake, but they managed. An hour later, the small group was dressed and they drove into the city, but not before waking Thea and Roy to make them babysit.

“This sucks,” Sara groaned, pulling her slicked back hair into a low ponytail. She was in her typical well fitted suit that she had plenty of, with a black tie. If Sara was being honest, she was wondering if Nyssa had a thing for her in a suit.

“You suck,” Tommy fired back jokingly. He was dressed well. No hair was out of place on his head. There were a few scrapes on his face, and his wrist brace was visible despite his suit.

“Actually your sister sucks, if you know what I mean,” Sara replied with a grin. “And boy does she know what she's doing.” she slung her arm over Nyssa's shoulders and pressed their heads together.

“I hate you,” Tommy mumbled, making both women laugh.

Nyssa was finishing her makeup when they had arrived in the city. It was difficult to do makeup when she had stitches in her head. Sara changed the dressing on her forehead and retaped another to cover the small two inch strip. Eventually Nyssa had just settled for doing light eye makeup and lipstick. Normally she would want to make the impression that she was an independent Omega that looked like a goddess. Buy, given the tragedy that took place, it would be fitting if she looked like a regular human being.

“How do I look?” Nyssa asked her wife.

Sara nodded. “Human,” she told her.

She would take it. For the rest of the car ride, she and Sara sat curled close to each other. No one missed the sound of Nyssa's light purrs, not even Tommy. He just wisely chose not to comment.

When the limo pulled up to their office, they saw hundreds of protestors outside. People screaming angry things with signs. Police were on scene and Sara felt horrible for them. She had a sneaky suspicion that these officers haven't slept all night, and now they had to protect the office.

“We should order them some pizza or something,” Sara said as she looked at the officers. “Order it to all the stations for their hardwork.”

“And the hospital and fire stations?” Tommy asked her.

“All Emergency Services, get them some food and fucking coffee.” Sara mumbled.

“I'll get Sharon to take care of it,” Tommy told her, pulling out his phone. “That's a good idea though.”

“I try,” Sara commented. “You ready to face the music?”

No one was. Nyssa wasn't pleased that her leg was so broken that she had to be on crutches. Sara, with her wrist, wouldn't be as effective in protecting the small group, but she would manage. And Tommy, well, he was Tommy.

Steeling herself, Sara opened the door to the limo and stepped out. She threw on her aviator sunglasses, using them almost as a shield. Tommy crawled out behind her and went to the trunk to get Nyssa's crutches.

No one noticed the three until Nyssa was situated and they started walking forward. Then the protesters swarmed them. Hands were thrown and Sara was almost choked by her tie until she literally threw a man down on the pavement. Tommy, being used to large crowds, was able to make his way to safety relatively quick. Nyssa managed to use her crutches as effective clubs, despite being on one leg.

When police fight their way through the crowd, Sara had effectively beat the fuck out of a handful of people, and Nyssa had whacked a few people with a crutch. She had given quite a few bloody noses. The police were able to escort the two inside.

“Assault! Assault!” Some of the protesters cried out angrily.

“It's fucking battery!” Sara yelled at them, “get it right, morons! And if you are going to attack me, then I am going to defend myself!”

“Sara,” Nyssa grumbled.

“And stop attacking my fucking wife!” Sara roared over the officer's shoulders. “She broke her leg trying to save some of you ungrateful fuckers!”

“Sara!” Nyssa hissed at her.

The woman growled at her, “I'm not apologizing for protecting my mate. My job is to protect you.”

“You do not need to be yelling obscenities,” Nyssa informed her as she hobbled inside.

“You take the fun out of everything,” Sara pouted.

Nyssa leaned over and gave her a gentle kiss. “My hero,” she said in a highly exaggerated 'damsel in distress’ fashion.

“Damn right,” Sara told her with a smile.

The two of them met Tommy is his Father's office, where he was tearing it apart looking for anything that would tell him what happened to his father. Books were thrown from bookshelves and decorations were torn from the walls.

“What the fuck?” Sara asked.

“There has to be something! Something about him and where he went! If the Arrow got him, they should have a body.” Tommy explained. “But since they don't, I need to know where he went!”

“Oh. That would probably be helpful, actually.” Sara mumbled. “And ideas babe?”

Nyssa hobbled about the room, flicking through papers. She pushed books around with her crutches. Some of the books were very old and she half wanted to punch her brother for almost destroying them.

“Ashkiri?” Nyssa mumbled, looking at a relatively new book.

“Ashkiri?” Sara asked, looking over Nyssa's shoulder.

“My mother spoke of the Ashkiri…” Nyssa said quietly. “How Malcolm Merlyn would have known is beyond me.”

Sara picked up the book and opened it. The first page was a map. Well, parts if a map that had been put together to reveal the world. There were markings here and there, with a key at the bottom that only Nyssa could make out.

“You can read this?” Sara asked her.

“Of course,” she answered in Arabic. “Many old League manuscripts are written in this language. I will need to study this, and speak with father about it.”

Sara nodded.

“Find anything?” Tommy asked them.

“Do you have a house in Corto Maltese?” Nyssa asked, her finger touching the island on the map. “It is circled.” The area where the League was located had a large X by it. Seeing that made Nyssa suspicious, but she kept that to herself.

“I don't know. We can check the books I guess…”

“He can't have gone far!” Sara declared. “He was shot in the liver! That shit can bleed out in a few minutes. It's a solid organ!”

“How do you know he was shot in the liver?” Tommy asked, his eyes narrowing.

“Nyssa shot him.”

Tommy looked at Nyssa, who nodded in confirmation.

“Do I want to know?” Tommy asked the two.

“You will know after we deal with this situation. Unfortunately. I did not wish to bring you into the fold.” Nyssa informed him, closing the book. “We will review everything in this office. We must call for backup, beloved.”

Sara nodded, “Al Owal?”

“He would be best. Inform him that I will be giving Father my own report after we give this conference. Tommy have we started to set that up?”

“I told Sharon to get on it.” Tommy said, not quite understanding what was happening.

“Excellent. We will need to work on what to say for this. In the meantime, beloved. Fill in the others.” Nyssa ordered.

Sara grinned and pulled out her phone. She dialed a few numbers before putting the device to her ear. When she received an answer, she began talking a mile a minute.

With Sara doing her job, Nyssa and Tommy began working in what they had to say. Nyssa sat at Malcolm Merlyn’s desk, while Nyssa made Tommy put away all the books and put all the papers into nice piles for her to review. She had a notepad and was writing everything the two Merlyn siblings needed to convey. She didn't wish to take Tommy's company from him, but the Merlyn Global Group was incredibly important to the League. She needed to secure its use for the League before taking a sabbatical or something.

An hour or so later, Sharon came to the office, saying the news was ready for them.

“Ready to try not to get arrested?” Tommy asked, helping Nyssa to her feet.

“If you get arrested, I will break you out.” She told him with a grin.

“I'll break you out too,” he promised.

“I can break myself out, thank you.”

Sara finished up her call, having relayed all information she could to Ra’s al Ghul himself. The man was not happy, but he was now prepared to hunt him down. Al Owal, Sarab, and Talia herself would be arriving to help the two in Starling City.

“Talia is coming. With Al Owal, and Sarab.” Sara told her beloved.

“Now? I do not imagine them to be much help. Nor do I wish for Talia to be here.” They were only a month away from the 'biannual fuck fest', which means that would be of little to be help in just a few weeks.

“You'll get back on schedule with everyone else though,” Sara offered. After miscarrying a few months ago, Nyssa's heat was going to be thrown off. It wasn't bad, but it meant that Sara's rut might not match with Nyssa's.

“That is what worries me.” The really worrisome part was if Sara's rut came and Nyssa's heat did not. Were it the other way around, Nyssa's heat could trigger a rut for Sara. But if Sara began to rut, it would not always trigger a heat for Nyssa.

“Well I don't think he would keep them here over that time. So we're probably safe…” probably.

* * *

Nyssa and Tommy did not get arrested. Thankfully. Protesters screamed at them angrily, but the two kept their cool. Even Sara stayed quiet. At least her League training was good for something, you know, other than beating up protesters.

Nyssa and Tommy answered questions and explained their situation as well as anyone could. When Tommy fumbled with technical questions, Nyssa stepped up with her confident voice, stating the facts and what they were doing to remedy the situation. And when it came to passion and helping the city, Tommy the charismatic go to fellow.

“Mr. Merlyn, can you tell us how you were injured?” Reporters asked the young man.

“Honestly, I don't know where it came from. I only noticed it when I was at the hospital for my sister. I was too busy trying to help everyone get out of the Glades.” Tommy told them, showing his nifty wrist brace. “But my sister broke her leg saving a few babies from a building collapsed.”

“More like shattered it,” Sara muttered.

“Miss Merlyn, do you have any further comments about your injury?”

“My leg is broken in multiple places. We believe it will mend and I will be able to walk again. But I will not let my injuries get the best of me. Despite them, my brother and I will continue to work our hardest to help rebuild the Glades.” Nyssa told the group.

“We know we have a great deal to prove to the public, but we will work our hardest to regain your trust.” Tommy told them, “our father is still at large, though. Any information leading to his capture will be rewarded. We want nothing more than to bring him to justice.”

“We would also like to extend our thanks to the emergency services and their dedicated work through these tough times.” Nyssa added. She could feel Sara's happiness as she mentioned the emergency services. Sara knew better than anyone how busy they would be.

She lifted her left hand to wave everyone off, signalling she was finished speaking, when someone caught sight of her wedding band.

“Miss Merlyn! Is that a wedding band?” A reporter shouted at her.

Nyssa looked at her hand and then put it down. “Yes, yes it it. I am married.” She stated simply.

Before she could be pestered, Sharon walked out with a phone. “Mrs. Lance, phone call for you. It's from a Sin?”

Nyssa shot a glance to Sara. The blonde understood Nyssa perfectly, and walked into another room to take the call.

“If there are no further questions about the Glades or the Merlyn Global Group’s involvement, my brother and I will take our leave. We have much to accomplish given what has happened. So we thank you for your time. Good day.”

More questions were shouted, but Nyssa and Tommy ignored them both, in favor of going to find Sara. After finding her, they would meet with The Board to discuss their next options. Needless to say, it would be a busy day.

* * *

 

“Lance. You know why I'm doing this, right?”

Quentin Lance shrugged. He knew this was coming and he didn't regret his actions. After all, Malcolm Merlyn had two earthquake machines going. If he didn't get in there and stop the one, there would have been more damage. “What's the body count?”

“About two fifty seven right now. But they keep finding more each hour. By the end of the week we may know the exact number. We think it will be close to five hundred.” The police captain told him.

“Well I'm glad I was able to disable one machine,” Quentin replied. “I only regret that we couldn't find the second machine.”

The Captain wasn't pleased, but he said nothing. His attention was quickly caught by the press conference going on.

“Poor kid. His dad being branded a criminal and now he has to find a way to salvage something from his mess,” the Captain mumbled.

“He's come far from the Playboy billionaire,” Quentin agreed. “I still can't believe that's his sister. Laurel was so convinced they were dating.”

“I didn't realize Malcolm Merlyn had another kid.”

“She's adopted.” He watched as they called for Mr. Merlyn and Miss Merlyn and laughed a little. “I can't believe they don't know she's married. Got a kid too. Little girl. Saw her last night.”

“Huh.” The captain said. “Wonder who that blonde is. In every picture the media has of the Merlyn girl, that blonde is there.”

Quentin looked up at the screen and furrowed his brows. “Got any pictures right now?”

The man pulled up pictures on his computer. Most of them focused on Nyssa, but he was able to catch glimpses of blonde hair. This woman was always in a suit, a nice suit too. And her sunglasses were almost always in place. The only time they weren't was on a particularly fuzzy picture. Something about this girl was familiar, but he couldn't place it.

"Remind me to thank them for the pizza they bought." The captain said.

"Pizza?" Quentin asked, looking over to his boss.

"They bought us, fire, and the hospitals pizza. And coffee as a thanks for our work yesterday. Not sure who put that idea in their head, but I should thank them none the less.."

Nodding, Quentin looked up to the TV where a woman was walking into the conference. She kept her voice low, but the way she addressed Nyssa was loud enough for Quentin to hear.

_“Mrs. Lance, phone call for you.”_

Quentin's eyes widened in shock. He cast his gaze to the blonde woman, who turned her head just so, that Quentin could recognize her.

“Sara?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was also longer than what I expected. I originally was going to end the story with this chapter, but I figured Nyssa also needed to meet her in-laws as Nyssa Lance, not Nyssa, Tommy's little sister. So one more chapter for you all. Hope you enjoy it! Lemme know how you feel about it below and if anyone wants to be a Beta for this, or just be someone I can bounce ideas off of, that would be cool and I would love you forever.


	3. Nyssa meets her In-Laws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which nothing goes right, but still doesn't end too badly.
> 
> Nyssa meets the In-Laws officially... Though not in the way they quite hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me Lord for I have sinned. Enjoy your smut. I know not where the smut came from, but enjoy it. Sara and Nyssa are secretly kinky little shits. Maybe we will see more of it, maybe not. I'm just here for the lulz.

Tommy and Nyssa were incredibly busy over the next few months. Business had tanked, unsurprisingly. To keep from laying people off, Tommy and Nyssa took a dramatic pay cut, using what would have been their salary to give to their employees that they would have had to layoff due to budget cuts. The Board wasn't fond of the idea, but the two managed to convince them to cut their salaries so that their people could stay. The bold move made them look much better in the eyes of the public.

“So this is what inheritance and trust funds are for,” Tommy joked out when he and his sister decided to take a salary of ten dollars each. “What are you going to buy with your salary, Nyssa?”

His sister laughed at him, “if Sara and I were not trying for pups, I would have said a box of condoms.”

Her brother laughed at that. “A good investment, normally. But I guess you won't need them for another year or so.”

“With any luck, no,” Nyssa agreed. “I think I will buy a burrito bowl from Chipotle. I rather like it. The corn is particularly good and I must know how to make it.”

“Chipotle is a worthy investment for our salary! To lunch!”

Since the Undertaking, Lexa had come to realize that her mothers could die on a mission and never come back. Her separation anxiety was now through the roof, making Nyssa and Sara rethink their babysitting plan. They didn't want Lexa around the office, just as a precaution, so Sara ended up being the stay at home parent. The blonde was surprisingly alright with it, mainly because she got to catch up on all her TV shows that she missed from being gone. Nap time was great.

Nyssa missed her mate and her pup, but she couldn't deny that she was able to get more work done without them. Also, going home to Sara was a nice stress relief. Instead of working at home, she curled up with her pup and a nice book while Sara picked out whatever she wanted to watch on TV.

“Gonna get a bowl for Sara?” Tommy asked as they made their way to the elevator.

“She is a grown woman, she can make her own food,” Nyssa insisted.

“Someone is protective of her food.”

“My heat is upon me, Merlyn. Do not forget it.”

It was true. Nyssa could feel her heat creeping up on her. She wagered she would be in heat within the week, which would not do well for Tommy. Mostly because he agreed to watch Lexa so that Nyssa and Sara could spend it as uninterrupted as possible. The two had prepared for it by making meals that they could reheat, planning movie marathons with every Disney film ever, and trips into the city with Laurel, Tommy, Roy, Thea, and her new big sister Sin. Needless to say, Sara and Nyssa were excited.

“You're still going to the Gala for the mayor, right?” He asked her.

“Only because we are bound to be targeted,” Nyssa told him.

After the Hood left, others have been attempting to take up his mantle. They we're targeting rich families, and pretty much anyone with money, for no reason other than they could. Already Tommy and Nyssa had been targeted in some way or another (which was part of the reason why Lexa was not allowed in the city). Since they needed to go to the Gala to make them look better, Nyssa and Sara were attending, and they would be armed to the teeth.

Tommy had informed her that Oliver had gone abroad because he needed time to adjust to the world again, so the Hood was gone. The betrayal of one's parent could probably do that. Nyssa wouldn't have faulted Tommy if he had joined Oliver. The man was still taking his father's betrayal terribly. Yet he remained, something Nyssa was thankful for.

“So we're actually bringing Sara?” Tommy asked, “like bodyguard Sara or wife Sara?”

Nyssa shrugged. Sara was coming regardless, but in what aspect, Nyssa couldn't say. Probably as her wife, mostly because Nyssa was annoyed at being called Miss Merlyn. Her name was Nyssa Lance, if anyone bothered to read her signature, they would know that.

The two stepped into their car and told the driver to take them to lunch.

“Well, at least I'll feel a little bit safer with you two around,” Tommy told her.

“Your training has come around quite well. I am confident that you will be able to hold your own, should it come to that. After all, you have had excellent instruction.” Nyssa replied with a grin.

After the Undertaking, Sara and and Nyssa came clean about almost everything. They admitted they were assassins, they killed people and Nyssa still saw little to no issue with it. They said that Malcolm Merlyn had been trained as an assassin and worked for Nyssa's biological dad. Nyssa admitted to training Merlyn in the art of swordplay when she was a kid. (“wait, you trained my dad?” “I was the best, of course I did.” “You were like, seven.” “And still the best.”) Sara claimed to be working on the whole being a murderer thing with her, but they explained that they came back to get away from that life, though it was made very clear that Nyssa probably would kill people if they crossed her, or her family.

Tommy had been livid for days about it. He hated being lied to, but he sort of came around. The group made a deal that the two woman wouldn't kill people here, unless they threatening their family or friends (though Nyssa would, undoubtedly, find her way around the rule if she wanted to do it), and they would begin training Tommy. Sin had been thrown into training having been unofficially adopted by the pair, as had Roy, when he learned about the training camp. 

Roy and Thea were given Sara's cover story about her survival and they were told that when she and Nyssa lived in China, they studied Kung Fu, so that's how they knew to fight. Thea trained with them once or twice a week, but Roy took to it like it was his new calling. The two liked Roy, he was a good kid. And Lexa really liked his red hoodie.

“Well you and Sara will be there.” Tommy mumbled, still not that confident in himself.

“Stop moping, I want Chipotle.” Nyssa ordered as they pulled up to the restaurant.

Tommy laughed at his sister and happily followed her.

* * *

A growl ripped through Sara's throat as Nyssa pinned her to a wall. She had worn a suit to the stupid political Gala that they had been forced to attend. The suit was comfy, but getting out of it was killer.

Nyssa's heat had been slowly making itself known all day, but it was only an hour ago that Sara and Nyssa were hit in full force by it. So now, they had found an empty room, closed the door and Nyssa was on her knees, fiddling with the zipper on Sara's pants.

“Babe,” the blonde groaned when her erection sprang free.

Nyssa looked up at her and gave her a wink. Gently, she kissed the tip of Sara's member, keeping her eyes locked with those piercing blue ones that she fell in love with. Clearly Nyssa wasn't skipping out of any of the foreplay, something Sara was perfectly fine with.

The blonde's breathing was ragged and her face flushed. Her hair was falling out of the fancy bun she put it in earlier, but at this point, nothing mattered except Nyssa. She was far too concerned with the way Nyssa trailed her fingers lightly up and down her length, teasing her. Or how Nyssa’s tongue slowly swirled around the head of her cock, leaving a trail of saliva glistening in the moonlight. When the Omega pulled back, Sara about groaned when she saw the strands of saliva that still connected Nyssa's lips to her cock.

“Baby,” Sara begged while reaching out to gently cup her face. “Please baby girl, you're driving me crazy.”

Nyssa's sweet cinnamon smell was overwhelming, making her own mouth water. Sara couldn't deny how beautiful her mate was, dressed in a gorgeous red dress (that Sara's cute little bowtie matched), kneeling right in front of her, making the Alpha weak in the knees.

Nyssa sent her a playful wink before she cradled Sara's length gently in her palm and then slowly licking up and down her shaft. Nyssa placed featherlight kisses along her path, smirking as Sara let out a small whine with each kiss.

“Nyssa!” Sara hissed when her wife's free hand found her hips. Nyssa's nails dug into the skin there and a playful gesture that Sara was not appreciating right now.

Nyssa kissed the patch of skin, just above the neatly trimmed blonde hair, before she slowly dragged her tongue along the underside of Sara's length. She let her tongue swirl along the tip once again. She placed another kiss to the head and then sat back a little, letting her hand spread what saliva she left along the length of Sara's member.

“Yes, my love?” She purred out.

“No more teasing, baby,” Sara begged, running her fingers through Nyssa's inky black hair. “Please beloved?”

Nyssa gave Sara a sincere smile and then placed her lips to the tip of Sara's cock. She slowly parted them, letting just the tip, and then the head slip into her hot, wet mouth.

Nyssa's tongue lightly sucked at the head and began to slowly pull more of the shaft into her mouth.

Sara let a low moan fill the empty room. Her eyes closed as her wife worked her skilled tongue and mouth on her member. She felt Nyssa's tongue working it's magic on the underside of her cock, while her lips had completely wrapped around her shaft. Unable to help it, Sara let her hips buck into Nyssa's mouth. The Omega instantly put her hands on Sara's hips in what Sara thought meant stop. It wasn't until the Omega actually tugged Sara's hips toward her, did she realize what she did was alright.

“Oh fuck,” Sara hissed. Her hands quickly tangled into Nyssa's hair as she began to fuck her wife's mouth. Nyssa set the pace, making it slow, but Sara didn't care. All that mattered was her wife's pretty mouth and tongue, fucking her so fucking well.

“Shit! Babe! Oh God! Nyssa!” Sara cried out. “I'm close, baby girl so fucking close!”

True to her word, Sara's knot was forming. The blonde would hardly last another minute, and both of them knew that.

So, Nyssa pulled away, leaving her wife high and dry.

The Alpha snarled at her Omega, angry that she hadn't found her release.

“You are not allowed to come, until you are tied together with me,” Nyssa told her simply.

“So, that's how this is going?” Sara growled out.

Nyssa's eyebrow quirked, giving Sara all the answers she needed. So, Sara fell to her knees and pushed Nyssa back on the cold hardwood floor.

She wasted no time pulling on the straps of Nyssa's dress and sliding the top down until Nyssa's breasts came into full view. Sara latched onto a sensitive nipple, and suckling like a hungry pup. She felt Nyssa's chest rumble, under her lips. It made the blonde grin that she could cause her wife to purr like this.

Not wanting to be cruel to her lover's other breast, Sara's fingers pinched her free nipple, rolling it in her fingers and lightly tugging on it. The action had the Omega arching her back toward Sara.

When the blonde detached herself, she grinned at the sight before her. Nyssa was red in the face, her eyes half lidded and her breaths came in pants. One nipple was covered in Sara's own saliva, while the other was still bare. Since she knew how much Nyssa enjoyed symmetry, Sara circled Nyssa's other nipple with her own tongue before she pulled it into her mouth. She didn't suck on it like she did the first one, it was just enough to cover it in her saliva.

“Perfect,” the blonde said when she came back up.

“Sara,” Nyssa whispered out. “Please, my love.”

“Please what, baby girl?” Sara asked her. She placed multiple kisses all the way up her wife's neck, sucking at bits a pieces, making sure she left hickies in her wake. When she made it to Nyssa's ears, she lightly bit down on her earlobe, making Nyssa let out a breathless whimper.

“Do you want my cock, baby girl?” Sara whispered to her, letting her tongue run over the shell of her wife's hear.

“Yes,” Nyssa hissed, “please!”

“I'm not quite sure you're ready for it,” Sara told her, sitting up and showcasing the angry red cock. It was still glistening with Nyssa's saliva and her knot was very pronounced.

“Sara!” Nyssa complained.

The complaint only brought a smile to the Alpha’s face. She was going to enjoy this round.

“Yes, Mommy?” She didn't miss the shudder that went down her wife's spine. The blonde didn't quite know where that came from, but fuck it, she was gonna roll with it.

She leaned down, pressing her covered breasts to Nyssa's beautifully exposed ones. “Tell me what you want, Mommy,” Sara told her in a low teasing voice, her eyes locking with those hickory colored eyes.

“If I am Mommy, then are you Daddy?” She asked with a grin on her face.

“Oh I'll be your Daddy if you want me too, baby girl.” Sara replied with a dopey grin.

“You are ridiculous.”

“Ridiculously good looking, you mean,” Sara replied with that same dopey smile.

“Oh just get on with it,” Nyssa grumbled.

“Aw, no Daddy?” Sara asked, gently rolling her hips against Nyssa's. It made them both hiss in pleasure, and it only reminded Sara how ready she was to blow her load all over her wife.

“Do you honestly want me to do that?” Nyssa asked her.

“Humor me,” the blonde replied.

The Omega rolled her eyes, but she would at least humor the woman. But not before making fun of her, apparently. “We are hiding in an empty room while there is a Gala going on, and I have just started my heat, and you want me to call you Daddy.”

“You got turned on when I called you Mommy,” Sara pointed out.

“In my defense, you did that when I was pregnant with Alexandria. And I remember those times quite fondly, thank you.” Nyssa said defensively.

Sara rolled her eyes and kissed her wife. “Whatever you say, Mommy.” But that sex was amazing.

Nyssa whined at her.

“What do you want, Mommy? You still haven't told me,” Sara asked her, jumping back into what they were doing a minute ago.

“Sara!”

“Who?” The Alpha asked her, smirking.

Her Omega just whined at her, bucking her hips against Sara's.

In retaliation, Sara got up on all fours so now her body was no longer touching her wife's. “Tell me, Mommy,” Sara whispered into Nyssa's ear. “What do you want?”

Sensing that she was not going to get what she wanted unless she played her wife's game, Nyssa gave in. The blonde was the only one more stubborn than she was.

“Daddy,” Nyssa moaned breathlessly, “please!” A growl erupted from Sara, making her wife somewhat shocked.

“Please, what? Tell me exactly what you want.” Sara growled in a low tone, letting her chest rumble as she did so.

Nyssa was not one for dirty talk, that Sara knew. But when she humored the blonde, like now, it drove her crazy. Nyssa would beg for her, she would cry out with please on her lips, but she rarely would say those dirty words.

“I need you inside me, Daddy,” Nyssa whined out. “I want you to fill me, knot me, and give me pups, Daddy.”

“Fuck!” Sara groaned. She bit down on the same place she left her mating bite, making her wife cry out, loudly. “Now, now, Mommy, we need to be quiet.”

“Fuck you,” Nyssa hissed back. That told Sara that she was really worked up. Nyssa never swore!

Sara pulled away to give the woman a cocky smirk, “oh you will, Hot Mama, you will.”

Nyssa's eyebrows quirked, but she soon sported a matching grin. “Well,” she started off in that smooth low voice that practically oozed sex, “get to it, Daddy.”

At least now the Omega seemed to be enjoying this, or at least she was as amused as Sara was. Either way, this would be interesting.

Sara moved down Nyssa's body, her hands trailing down her wife's clothed abdomen. When she got down to Nyssa's legs, Sara repositioned herself so that she was kneeling between her wife's legs. Her hands slowly pushed up the soft red fabric of her dress until it was just barely covering her panties.

“You wore underwear?” Sara asked her.

“I am in heat, not an exhibitionist,” Nyssa informed her quickly.

“Whatever,” Sara mumbled, pulling a knife from a holster on Nyssa's thigh.

“Sara!”

“Who?” The blonde asked again, not even looking at her.

“I swear, if you–” too late. Sara cut off the offending piece of clothing at her hips, and tugged it out from under the Omega.

“I'm starting to wonder how many pairs of black underwear you have,” Sara mumbled, throwing it over her shoulder. But damn, her wife looked great in those lacy thongs.

“I keep having to buy more because you destroy them,” Nyssa grumbled, not very happy with her.

“They get in my way!”

“It takes two seconds to take them off! Two seconds, Sara Lance!” Nyssa chastised.

Sara rolled her eyes. “Spread,” the blonde ordered, putting the knife somewhere off to the side.

“Excuse me?”

The blonde looked at her, “I said,” she started off in a low tone, “spread. So spread those pretty legs so Daddy can see how wet you are, baby girl.”

The Omega barely suppressed a groan at Sara's words. She did as she was asked, exposing her wet center to Sara. Her clit was swollen, just begging to be touched. Nyssa was so wet that her essence had spread to the inside of her thoughts, presumably from rubbing them together earlier.

“So fucking perfect,” Sara said in a husky tone. “Do you want Daddy to touch you, baby girl?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Nyssa moaned out, moving her hips up.

“God. I want you too, Mommy. I want you so badly,” Sara told her, letting her brush against the wetness on Nyssa's inner thighs. “You're so wet. Is this all for me?”

Nyssa nodded, not trusting herself to speak anymore.

Grinning, Sara lowered herself to the cold hardwood floors. Had arms wrapped around Nyssa's legs, pulling her close. Her wife was close enough that Sara could smell her strong musky scent, so close that she could reach out and touch it with her tongue.

Being a kind wife, Sara reached out and slowly licked from the bottom of Nyssa's folds, all the way to the top, stopping just below her clit. Nyssa's hips moved with need, silently begging to have her clit touched, but Sara was too busy savoring the tangy powerful taste of her wife.

Heat was a beautiful thing, because everything about making love was more intense. The tastes, the smells, even the soft touches were more intense when Nyssa was in heat. Rutting was similar, or so Sara guessed. Nyssa always seemed to drive her even crazier when she was rutting.

“Daddy please!” Nyssa finally sobbed out, the need to be taken by her Alpha finally overtaking her.

Sara grinned and looked up her her wife, her heat was rising and falling rapidly. Her head was thrown back and Sara didn't miss the way she was clawing at the hardwood

“You're dripping, Mommy,” Sara husked out, her fingers now teasing her entrance. “All this wetness on the floor, Mommy. You're making quite a mess.”

Nyssa groaned in response, rolling her hips into Sara's fingers.

“Do you want me inside you?”

“Yes, oh yes, please!” Nyssa begged her.

Grinning, Sara slid a single finger into Nyssa's tight wet pussy. “Like this?” She asked, slowly pulling out, and then pushing it back inside her.

Her wife let out a sigh of relief, but Sara knew she needed more. When the woman begged for more, Sara slid a second finger, followed by a third, pumping them in and out of her, slowly. The Alpha grinned like a madwoman with every stroke of her hand. Every time she pulled out, more of her wife's essence spilled onto the floor.

After a considerable amount of begging, Sara increased her pace, pumping her fingers faster and faster, until she felt Nyssa was close. Then, she pulled out completely.

The angry cry that reached her ears only made the blonde grin.

“You are not allowed to come until I am tied together with you,” Sara told her, throwing Nyssa's words back at her.

The woman swallowed her complaint and just nodded.

“Think your pussy is ready to take Daddy's cock?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Nyssa whispered to her.

“Good,” Sara growled. She didn't know how much longer she would have been able to tease Nyssa anyway. Her cock was about to fucking burst!

Looking down, Sara could see that her knot had grown in size, and Sara was a bit worried that she wouldn't be able to fit it inside her lover without hurting her.

Nyssa didn't seem to care about the size of her mate’s knot. All she knew at this point was how badly she needed it inside her. Acting on instinct, Nyssa spread her legs just a little bit farther and reached for Sara.

“Take me, Daddy, please?”

Sara's eyes widened, but then she smiled. She took Nyssa's hand in her own, then placed a kiss to her knuckles.

Sara slid her angry red cock against Nyssa's folds, letting the wetness cover it. After a few long and slow strokes, Sara positioned herself at Nyssa's entrance.

“Ready?” She asked, waiting for Nyssa to give her go ahead.

“Yes,” the woman breathed out.

Without hesitating, Sara slowly slid inside Nyssa. Those velvety walls pulling her further inside her. Sara couldn't help but let out a small yip as Nyssa easily took her entire length, minus her knot.

“Fuck baby,” Sara hissed.

“Take me,” Nyssa begged. “Knot me, make me yours, fill me with your seed so that I may give you more pups.”

That was all Sara needed to hear. Gone was the slow teasing, now the two needed to find their release, and they would have it.

The round of cries, moans, yelps and pleasurable sobs began to fill the room. With every powerful thrust, more and more of Nyssa's entrance stretched to accommodate Sara's massive knot. Feeling Nyssa's walls grow tighter around her shaft, Sara began pounding her harder and harder, willing her knot to slip through. With her hands tightly gripping Nyssa's hips, Sara finally forced her knot inside her wife, letting it pop and filling her lover with her come.

The two came together, Sara with a triumphant yowl, and Nyssa with a mewl of relief, before they ended up in a tangled mess on the floor.

It took the two a moment to recover. The sounds of the fancy Gala let them know that nobody heard them, which they were thankful for. Their disappearance was going to be awkward enough to explain. The didn't need to tell people that the were in heat, or rutting, that would let everyone know they were unsuppressed, which no one liked seeing in the modern world.

“That was fucking hot.” Sara finally said, rolling over with Nyssa, so now the Omega was on top.

“I think you just ended my heat,” Nyssa mumbled into her shoulder.

“I hope not! I want a repeat performance!” Sara said quickly.

Nyssa laughed and then nuzzled into Sara's neck. “Maybe later. That was very good though.” She placed a soft kiss to Sara's cheek and whispered to her, “thank you, Daddy.”

“I knew you'd like it,” Sara mumbled. “Kinky fucker.” Nyssa let out a pleasured hum but said nothing to defend herself. If she did. She would have pointed out how much Sara enjoyed it too. But she remained silent, letting the sound of her mate's breathing lull her into a point of deep relaxation.

And so, the two enjoyed their shared orgasms in a blissful silence.

Neither knew how long they were tied together, but the sound of gunfire quickly brought them back to reality.

“The fuck?” Sara hissed.

Nyssa jumped up, wincing as she did so. Sara had been rough with her, not that she minded, but now her legs were shaky. She grabbed her knife and slid it into her holster, having to steady herself against a wall as she did so.

“I am covered in sweat and I am fairly certain your semen is slowly trickling down my legs,” Nyssa grumbled as she tried to straighten herself up. Her breathing was still heavy, and her Omega yearned for the touch of her Alpha. It was not pleased that her post mating cuddling had been cut short and now was fighting her control.

Sara zipped up her pants and set to work trying to make it look like she hadn't left the party for a quickie (that probably wasn't all that quick in reality) when looked at her wife.

“Fuck.” She whispered. Nyssa's belly had swollen a bit with all the come that Sara had emptied inside her. She looked positively amazing and the blonde felt herself torn between wanting to kiss that belly or take her Omega again and again. She had no idea what was fueling her to think like this, but it was not really helping, given that the definitely heard gunshots a second ago.

“No, Sara,” Nyssa hissed at her. She could already feel her body demanding another round. Whether it was because of her heat, or Sara’s rut triggering her, Nyssa couldn't tell. All she knew was that she didn't need it. Not now.

“I can't help it!” Sara replied, throwing her arms up. “I'm rutting here too!” The blonde was also covered in sweat and her own desire was fucking with her. Nyssa couldn't escape her heat, much like how Sara couldn't escape her rut. It consumed her, often controlling her. Keeping a level head during a rut was something Sara did very poorly.

If someone were to look at the both of them, they would easily be able to tell that something was wrong with them. Already, Nyssa was starting to shake, her pheromones trying to overpower Sara. And no doubt Sara’s pheromones were trying to coax Nyssa to make love with her once again. Their minds were going hazy and the only thing that they knew was that they needed each other.

This didn't usually happen. At least, not this fast. Usually Nyssa and Sara had a chance to recover before their bodies demanded more. It didn't help that now their friends needed saving and all they wanted to do was bang on the dirty hardwood floors.

“We have to save them,” Nyssa hissed, stumbling toward the door.

“You can barely walk, much less carry a knife! What are you going to do? Be a distraction?!” Sara growled at her.

“If I have to be!” Nyssa replied.

“I am not putting you in harm's way!” Sara hissed at her.

“What choice do we have? Let them kill Tommy and your sister!?”

Sara roared at her. How dare her Omega suggest that! But she stopped herself from yelling at Nyssa. Her Alpha was agitated, very agitated, and she would not take her anger out in her mate.

“What is wrong with us?!” Sara hissed, realizing she was overreacting. “What is this? We've never reacted this way before! Not after mating.”

“I do not know!” Nyssa replied, equally as confused. “But we have to save the others.”

Sara agreed with that. “Fine. We go kill them, then come back here and figure this out.”

Good plan.

* * *

Bad plan. Very bad plan.

Why Sara thought splitting up was a good idea, she would never know. The second Nyssa was out of her sight, her Alpha demanded that she follow and protect her Omega. The only thing keeping her going was that Nyssa could take care of herself.

_ She's a big girl. She can take care of herself. _ Sara told herself over and over.

However, it turns out that Nyssa in heat was very bad at taking care of herself. Actually, Nyssa in heat was really pathetic, but only when her Alpha was around but not touching her. Normally she could handle herself during her heats, after all, she would have to tend to Lexa. Even when she was nursing the little pup, Nyssa was able to quell her urges until her pup didn't need her. This was very different than usual, which was concerning. It reminded very vividly of her first heat, that had been a trainwreck that Nyssa didn't even remember fully. All she was told was that her father had to kill people to keep them from getting to her. Apparently she was a powerful and very tempting Omega.

The Omega’s body screamed for Sara's touch the moment she left it. Her inner self was demanding Sara so much, that she could hardly focus on anything else. Sound became muddled and she found herself getting tunnel vision. She stumbled all over the hall, knocking her shoulders into the walls on more than one occasion. She had since kicked off her heels, since they made her trip more than once. What her task again? Kill someone, naturally, but who was she killing, and why? If someone asked for her name, Nyssa was convinced she probably couldn't give it. If this was what it was like to be drugged up, Nyssa never wanted to experience that.

So when the gunmen found her, Nyssa was very thankful for her League training. Years of mindless training kicked in, and Nyssa managed to land decent blows on all of them. Not enough to cause any serious damage. Her movements were too sloppy and uncoordinated to manage that, but they would be feeling the wounds later.

“Nyssa!” Tommy screamed at her. 

That cut through the haze.  _ Tommy. Friend. Brother. _ She thought, looking out over the balcony to see the man.

Taking advantage of her mindless state, the men pinned her to the railing of the balcony, forcing Nyssa to grasp the rail with everything she had to keep from falling. When she looked up, she noticed one of the gunmen had his weapon pointed out to the crowd. That was when she felt the barrel of a weapon pressed into her spine. It was very uncomfortable. She tried wiggling, but it was a weak attempt, making her really look drugged.

“We got a live one, boys!” One man said while laughing. “And it's the Merlyn girl. What a great catch!”

“'s Lance th’nk you v’ry mush,” Nyssa slurred out. “'m a married lady.”

“Oh, hear that boys? She married. Well forgive us Mrs. Lance, but we don't care.”

Down below, Tommy heard Laurel mutter to him. “Lance? Did she marry my cousin or something?” After the Oliver incident, they had talked everything out and decided to work out their issues.

“Do you have gay cousins?” Tommy asked her quietly.

“Didn't think I did,” Laurel muttered back. “Why does she look like she's on meth or something?”

“She's in heat,” a familiar voice said. The two turned their heads to see Oliver Queen standing behind them. “You can smell it all over her. She just started, and her Alpha isn't around. The more she resists her Alpha, the worse this will be for her.”

“If she's in heat,” Laurel hissed at him, “how aren't you affected?” She remembered that he had presented on the island and she knew all about it when she had sex with him before the Undertaking. Laurel would admit the sex was amazing, but she couldn't do it. It didn't sit right with her.

“Who said I'm not,” Oliver growled in a low dangerous tone. The angry pheromones were strong enough for Tommy and Laurel to smell, which meant Nyssa could definitely pick it up. The Omega's sweet tempting pheromones called to him, but Oliver had enough control to realize she had no idea what the fuck was happening.

They watched the Omega as her jaw dropped and she seemed to inhale the scent. Still in a mindless haze, she was able to pick out the Alpha and her glassy eyes locked with his. Her nose wrinkled in disgust, most likely because he was not her Alpha, and she wanted what was hers. She acknowledged that he was there, but the way she turned her nose up at him, said she was not interested in the slightest.

“She's a strong Omega,” Oliver mumbled, also wrinkling his nose. To him, she smelled like she was claimed, like competition, sweet smelling and very tempting competition, but Oliver Queen did not need to compete with another Alpha. Especially her Alpha. Claimed Omegas rarely affected Alphas because they smelled like competition. The stronger the Omega, the more Alphas she could affect, despite being mated. But that also meant that her Alpha was a force to be reckoned with.

“I guess.” Tommy muttered.

“Her Alpha must be strong,” Oliver stated.

“Her Alpha killed another Alpha who tried to take her away in the beginning.”

That was enough for Oliver to stay away. He would help if she asked, but he wasn't stupid enough to go near a claimed Omega. Especially if this Alpha was willing to kill people who touched their Omega. Not that he wasn't planning to go near the Omega anyway, but this solidified his decision to respectfully nope the fuck out. “Well… this should end well.”

“What are you saying, Oliver?” Laurel asked him.

“Her Alpha is going to kill those guys. And probably take great pleasure in doing it, too.”

And so they watched. They watched as they slapped her ass, and grinded themselves upon her. The men laughed at her attempts to wriggle away.

“Now now, Mrs. Lance. We have plans for you.” The men told her. “You see, you rich folk, always stepping in the little guys. The Hood showed us that it's our time to rise up and take what you all stole. What your father stole from us when his Undertaking happened. And what better way to take back what belongs to us, than to start with Malcolm Merlyn's little girl?”

Nyssa hissed in a very cat-like manner. The hiss was enough to send shivers down Oliver's back. He was smart enough to know that it was a warning, but these men didn't back down, they laughed and grabbed at her.

Nyssa snarled at the men, lashing out like a wild animal. At that moment, a blonde woman appeared, brandishing a broom as her weapon.

“Don't. Touch. My. Omega!” The blonde woman roared with an animalistic rage that had even the suppressed people shake with nerves. The woman let out a vicious yowl, almost daring anyone to fuck with her. These men, well, they were not that smart, so they charged.

The Omega threw herself into the fight, trying to protect her from any fatal attacks. It was a common move for Omegas to fight alongside their Alpha, unless it was a battle for the right to mate. Nyssa, despite being in a mindless haze, was able to be of some use to her beloved. However, when the butt of a rifle came flying at her back, she didn't even notice until she was tumbling over the balcony.

Oliver's instincts overtook him as he raced to catch the woman. Tommy's sister landed in his arms, but the force of the fall sent them tumbling to the ground. The Alpha pulled the Omega to his chest, doing what he could to try and comfort her.

“It's alright. You're safe,” Oliver whispered when she tried to squirm away from him.

His words did nothing, Nyssa let out mewls of distress, alerting her Alpha.

The fight above was quickly abandoned. The blonde leaped over the balcony, landing only a few steps from the two of them.

Without hesitating, Oliver released the Omega, and she stumbled toward her Alpha. The Alpha swept her mate into her arms, her pheromones soothing the woman as she pulled herself even closer to the blonde Alpha. Blonde hair practically shielded the Omega while the Alpha rubbed her back, no doubt whispering soothing words to her. Nyssa's body responded to her mate, calming considerably when she came into contact with her. She still shook a bit, but it wasn't nearly as violent.

Seeing that he wasn't needed, Oliver slowly moved away from the two. He didn't want his dramatic movements to cause the enraged woman to attack him. Unfortunately, this was the wife of the Heir to the Demon, and she noticed his movements along with his scent.

Blue eyes locked with grey and she snarled at him. Oliver's eyes widened and his hands shot up in the air. Tommy's sister's Alpha was none other than Sara Lance, and she was pissed.

“Sara, I'm not going to hurt you,” he said quietly, trying to make peace with the pissed Alpha.

“You touched my Omega,” Sara growled, her pheromones strong and demanding him to submit.

“I only caught her. I don't mean you any harm. Just let me leave,” Oliver replied quickly. He didn't submit to her, but he was not fighting her. She was a wild animal right now, and he didn't have it in him to fight the woman he thought was dead.

Sara seemed to consider his words, and then growled. “Go. And do not speak of this to anyone,” she ended up snarling.

Oliver thanked his lucky stars and ran so fast that he nearly barreled into Tommy and Laurel, who were talking to Officer Lance.

“Tommy, she's insane! They both need to get locked up,” Oliver said when he got over to the group.

“You are not locking up my sister!” Tommy half shouted.

“Not like that! But they can't be out in the world! Not like this! They're dangerous!” Oliver hissed to him. “Especially her Alpha.”

The Merlyn Heir glared at his friend. He knew. His eyes went to his sister, who was clinging to Sara. The blonde had her hair covering her face, but she was watching all the officers as the flooded the Gala. Any time they got too close to the two of them, she growled at them, making them back up. It was very clear that the two of them were coming close to completely losing themselves, and Tommy was trying to figure out how to get them home safe.

“Well it's not like anyone can get close to her without her lashing out,” Tommy said to his friend. “No one could get through to her. Only Nyssa, who probably doesn't remember her own name because she's so fucked up in the head.”

Oliver's eyes flickered between Officer Lance and Laurel with interest, “are you sure about that?”

“Oliver, no.” Oliver, yes.

“What are you saying, Queen,” Officer Lance asked quickly. After catching a decent look at the blonde woman in all the pictures of Nyssa Merlyn, her was pretty damn positive it was his kid. If Oliver Queen was saying that he just saw his kid, he'd do whatever he needed.

“Oliver!”

“You and Laurel may have what it takes to get through to that Alpha.” Oliver said, looking at Sara. She was hunched over Nyssa, keeping the woman cradled to her chest. Her pheromones were strong and threatening, but he doubted many people could understand what those smells even meant.

“Why?” Laurel asked quickly.

“Call it a hunch.”

“This is really dangerous, guys,” Tommy said quickly, but that didn't stop the headstrong Laurel Lance. She was quickly followed by her equally headstrong father and Tommy followed them, wondering what sins he committed in a past life to deserve this torture.

“What's going on,” Officer Lance asked his fellow officers.

“Rabid Alpha. Others say that her Omega was held hostage by the gunmen before the escaped.” The officer told him. “Not sure why they're so aggravated.”

“The Omega is in heat and the Alpha is rutting.” Tommy supplied quickly. “So we need to get them out of here and somewhere safe.”

Now everyone understood the urgency. Rutting Alphas were territorial when it came to their Omegas. When Nyssa’s safety was threatened, it made a normally territorial Sara, become about ten times worse. And, with her skills, she probably could kill a few of these people without hesitating. Tommy was glad that she didn't use guns, because that wouldn't end well at all.

“So we have an aggressive rutting Alpha. Great.” Quentin grumbled, “we're fucked. The only way we can move them is if we traq them.” The officer studied the raging Alpha. If his suspicions were true, then that was his baby girl. And she was ticked. “Welp, Laurel. If I don't come back, I love you.”

“Wait, dad! What are you doing?” Laurel asked as her father walked towards the mated pair.

“Following a hunch,” Quentin said, focusing on his kid.

Sara noticed his approach rather quickly. Instantly she pulled Nyssa closer, snarling at the Officer. She was releasing pheromones warning the man to back off or she would attack. Her teeth were bared and a loud growl ripped through her throat, making Nyssa whine a little.

Quentin reached for his gun, taking it out and placing it on the floor. He kicked the weapon back to his fellow officers, but kept going.

“Hey kiddo,” he said quietly, trying to calm the girl. “It's alright. No one is here to hurt your mate.”

Sara’s fierce gaze locked with his and Quentin almost felt his legs give out. He recognized that look. Dinah gave him a look like that many years ago when she was determined to get something. That same determination was part of what he loved in her, and now he was seeing it in his baby girl. Who was alive! His baby girl was alive!

“Sara,” Quentin whispered out. It was quiet enough that the others couldn't hear, but Sara could. "It's okay, baby girl."

Her gaze softened, but she was still wary of her father. Sensing a change in her mate, Nyssa pulled her head from the crook of Sara's neck to gaze upon the hopeful officer.

“I'm not gonna hurt you, Sara. Or your mate,” Quentin mumbled to the woman. “We just want to get you two somewhere safe.” He took a few more steps forward, but they were too quick for Sara's liking, since she bristled and growled at her father while taking and intimidating step toward him.

Nyssa made a soft mewling sound, making her Alpha look down at her. Despite her aggressive attitude, Sara carried her tenderly, not squeezing her too tight. The Omega guided her mate's head down toward hers. Their noses touched, making Nyssa purr happily before placing a peck to Sara's lips. Sara couldn't help but smile, she loved it when Nyssa purred for her.

“We need to get out,” Nyssa whispered in her native tongue.

Sara nodded, but she didn't trust anyone not to make a move on them. Oliver Queen had already dared to touch her Omega, she didn't trust anyone else not to make a move.

Quentin took another tentative step forward, stopping only when Sara bared her teeth toward him.

“Look, sweetheart, I love you, but I don't have all night.” Quentin told her firmly. “So you can come with me now, or I'll tell everyone to traq you two so we can move you. Your choice.”

“You wouldn't,” Sara snarled at him.

“I'm dad. I do what I want,” Quentin informed her as if that was the ultimate trump card in the book. Though, Sara knew it was. She used it on Lexa multiple times already.

“How do I know they won't touch her?” Sara grumbled, still standing her ground.

“Don't trust me?”

“I don't trust them.”

“Well trust me.”

“You aren't enough,” Sara snarled, starting to get more aggressive.

Quentin held his hands up, trying to placate her. “What about Laurel?” he asked her.

Hearing her name, Laurel perked up. She and the others were a considerable distance away and no one could hear the negotiations, except maybe Oliver. The lawyer focused on her dad, curious about what he was saying.

“He may need your help,” Oliver muttered to her. “If he does, keep a level head. That Alpha is a loose cannon and she will not hesitate to attack if she thinks someone is threatening her Omega.”

The group watched the blonde Alpha to see what she would say. Finally she nodded, but said something in a tone so low that she could to hear.

Quentin turned around and looked at his oldest. “Laurel, Tommy,” he called out.

Tommy started to rush forward, but a snarl from Sara made him halt. So, he and Laurel moved slowly to where Quentin was standing, waiting to see what happened next.

“Alright. Do you trust us to get you two out safe and sound?” Quentin asked.

Nyssa looked up at Sara, silently letting her make the decision. The blonde looked at Nyssa, who was still shaking, and then back up at the small group. Her eyes locked with her sister's and she watched as her sister looked at her in horror.

“Sara?”

The Alpha winced and looked away, taking a step back. It was clear she felt guilty for what she had done. Instinctively she pulled Nyssa into her chest, something she Omega welcomed. It seemed Sara feared Laurel's anger, and she was trying to protect her mate from it. Laurel seemed to realize this. While, yes, she was livid, she also knew that he sister was not right in her mind and neither of them could talk until after this was over. Clearly protecting Nyssa was the top priority in Sara's addled brain, so Laurel would help get the two out. She could explode at Sara later. She would explode at Sara later, but hopefully when her sister was in her right mind.

“Ok, how are we doing this?”

* * *

Getting Nyssa and Sara to the Merlyn Mansion was easier than expected. Keeping them from having sex in the car was much harder.

“Keep it in your pants, Sara!” Tommy yelled from the front of the police cruiser. He and Laurel had decided to sit in the front with Quentin, because nobody wanted to be back there with them.

“You fucked my sister, Merlyn,” Sara yelled, “so I get to fuck yours!”

“I have half a mind not to let you, beloved,” Nyssa told her in a cool tone.

“You were begging for me not even an hour ago,” Sara pointed out.

“No one wants to know about your sex life, girls!” Quentin hollered back to them. "Or you two," he added while looking at the oldest Merlyn and Lance children. They looked sheepish, their younger counterparts didn't seem to care.

“You're all just jealous,” Sara grumbled, now sounding more like herself.

“You have a kid waiting at home for you. I don't think you two even have the time to have sex right now,” Tommy pointed out.

“Yeah! That's right! When did you have a kid!? Why the hell wasn't I notified that I was a grandfather?” Quentin asked them, a bit peeved he had missed so much.

“And when the hell did you get married?!” Laurel added on. "And why weren't we invited! I'm offended!"

“In my defense, the married thing was recent!” Sara called from the back. She had Nyssa in her lap while she was trying to subtly grind against her backside. Nyssa was leaning against her lover, placing kisses against her neck and jawline. The sight would have been cute if they weren't trying to fuck in the back of Quentin's cruiser.

“A save the date would have been great,” Laurel grumbled.

“Tell me another my grandbaby!” Quentin demanded, trying to keep his baby girl talking.

“Her name is Lexa–”

“Alexandria,” Nyssa corrected quickly.

“Lexa Laurel Lance,” Sara said with a triumphant grin. “She is a very tiny evil genius who wants a little sister.”

“When did she say that?” Nyssa asked her wife.

“When she smelled that your heat was coming,” Sara replied. “So I hope you pop out a little girl in nine months.”

“Wait, you're pregnant?” Quentin asked.

“Well that's the goal,” Sara mumbled.

“You named your kid after me?” Laurel asked her.

“You'd be surprised at the lack of female role models in Nyssa's life… also she chose her first name so I got to choose the middle name. I guess subconsciously I remembered you when choosing names.” Sara said with a shrug, resting her hands on Nyssa's belly.

“What's that mean?”

“Amnesia is a bitch.” Sara replied. “Didn't remember who I was until a few months ago. I was swept of the Gambit, and found by Nyssa, who was traveling on her dad's fancy yacht. She took care of me and I just kind of stayed. I didn't remember anything. Not even my name.”

“That must have been fun,” Laurel mumbled.

“I got tired of being called the blonde one, or the white chick. So I picked up a book and decided to find my own name.” Sara told them.

“So she said, 'Call me Canary,’ and I did.” Nyssa added with a smile.

“I like birds, what can I say!” Sara said, defending herself.

“I know, little bird.” Nyssa mumbled, curling into Sara some more.

How the group made it back with minimal incidents, they never knew. Quentin almost drove off the road twice. The first was because a moan from Nyssa caught them all of guard, even Nyssa, who did not expect Sara's wandering hands to slide under her dress. The second was a moan from Sara, because Nyssa was an adamant believer in revenge. She had moved her hips just right, making her practically yowl in the car.

No one missed the accomplished look on Nyssa's face, or the glare that Sara sent her. They quickly kissed and made up though. When the car pulled to a stop outside of the Merlyn Mansion, Sara stumbled out with Nyssa hot on her heels. They fell all over their feet, like two drunk girls, but the only thing they were drunk on was their love for each other. The whole thing would have been cuter if they hadn't spent the better half of twenty minutes keeping them from having sex in the car.

“How long have they been here?” Laurel and Quentin asked, getting out of the car.

“A few months now,” Tommy answered them, keeping his eye on them. Sara had Nyssa pressed to the door, and was kissing her passionately. “Sara didn't know how to tell you guys, and Nyssa wasn't going to do it for her. I think Sara would have waited a lot longer if she could have.”

“Why?” Quentin asked, looking at the girls. Nyssa managed to escape her mate's grasp, and slipped inside, dragging Sara with her.

“Fear? I don't know. You’d have to ask her. But if tonight was any indication, they won't be useful until late next week. Or even the week after.”

“I thought heats lasted around a week,” Laurel said quickly.

“Their first time together, they lasted nine days apparently. Nyssa's heat after having Lexa only lasted a few days. I think it depends on the situation. According to them, it usually lasts five days.” Tommy said with a shrug. “I'm sorry I wasn't able to tell you guys, but I thought Sara should be the one to tell you.”

“And she should have been,” Quentin said before his oldest could get pissed. “With everything that has happened in her life, it should have been her choice to come forward. After all, she's an Alpha, mated to a woman, with a daughter, and married. That's a dramatic change from the Sara six years ago.”

They all agreed with that. Six years ago, Sara Lance was a party girl who cared about herself and that was it. She was just looking for the next big party and the next time to get drunk, high, or both. She was wild. Now, Sara was a responsible young woman who clearly cared for the woman she married. And she was a parent. That took an enormous amount of responsibility. Quentin would know.

The group was interrupted from their thoughts when a familiar blonde rushed out of the door. She slammed into Quentin and hugged him tighter that the officer ever remembered her hugging him.

“Love you, Daddy,” Sara whispered to him.

She pulled away and looked at her sister, torn between hugging her or running away. In the end, the Alpha squeezed her big sister tightly. 

“Love you too, Laurel. You're the best sister anyone could ask for,” the blonde mumbled.

She pulled away from her sister and then raced back inside, where Nyssa was probably waiting for her.

“What the fuck just happened?” Laurel muttered.

“I don't even know, but I don't think I'm going to complain.” Quentin finally said. His whole life got turned upside down, again. But all he knew was his baby girl was alive. She was married, mated, and a parent now. And, despite all the craziness, Quentin found himself alright with everything. He was just glad his baby was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone wanting more drama with Sara and the Lance's, worry not. It will come. It will. We just need Sara and Nyssa to be mentally more aware of what is happening before the screaming matches begin.
> 
> On a side note, I am aware how weak Nyssa looks in this chapter. I needed it so we could have an overprotective angry Sara. I have several explanations for it, but I'm still trying to put it into words. It will be explained later. No Lexa in this chapter but the next story will be more Lexa focused and hopefully more funny. I write this so I can laugh after all.


End file.
